Stripe's party (épisode 3)
by BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: En ayant toujours été très impliqué dans son rôle de meilleur ami, Clyde restait le mieux placé pour savoir que Craig aimait plus que tout son cochon d'Inde. Et, encore grâce à son titre de meilleur ami, il savait aussi que Craig ne pardonnait pas aussi facilement. Même si un sujet entourant Stripe servait à faire le premier pas.
1. Chapter 1

Se faire réveiller par le son strident de son réveil était une des pires façons de commencer la journée. À l'inverse, se faire doucement tirer du monde des songes par les petits couinements joyeux de son cochon d'Inde se classait comme le meilleur moyen de quitter son lit le sourire aux lèvres, charmé par tant d'énergie adorable dès les premières heures de la matinée.

Pour ensuite, toujours dans cette douce bonne humeur, aller donner à manger à cet adorable petit animal.

Se faire brusquement couper dans sa tranquille somnolence par le petit bruit haut perché de la sonnette d'entrée se classait entre les deux. Progressif et insupportable, à lentement agacer en donnant l'impression que la sonnerie devenait de plus en plus insistante. Et que la personne annoncée alors qu'elle n'était pas attendue insistait lourdement pour s'imposer par la force s'il le fallait.

Heureusement, cette nuisance sonore n'avait pas dérangé Stripe. Le cochon d'Inde dormait toujours paisiblement dans son coussin pour chaton, que son ami humain avait autrefois dérobé juste pour que son compagnon animal puisse avoir sa propre petite place confortable sur le lit.

Rectification : Craig avait en fait emprunté (Volé...) ce coussin à sa sœur, qui ne devait plus en avoir l'usage puisque son chaton était maintenant trop grand pour ce tout petit coussin parfaitement adapté à la taille et aux besoins de Stripe.

Tricia avait d'ailleurs sûrement trouvé l'animal de son frère tout simplement adorable dans le coussin qu'elle avait acheté avec son propre argent de poche pour son chaton, à l'époque. Et n'avait donc pas délogé le rongeur ou fait d'esclandre suite à ce crime supposé impardonnable. Mais avait tout de même rapporté à ses parents le mauvais geste de son grand frère qui avait déjà une âme de voleur.

Si son père avait abordé le problème avec beaucoup de détachement, en argumentant que ce n'était pas la peine de faire toute une histoire juste à cause d'un coussin pour chaton, sa mère s'était montrée plus intransigeante. Et avait privé son fils de télévision, sans penser que celui-ci irait après l'école chez son ami Clyde pour regarder comme d'habitude la série Red racer.

Aujourd'hui encore, Stripe se montrait sous un jour extrêmement mignon lorsqu'il faisait une sieste dans le fameux coussin. Sauf que cette fois, le pouvoir ultra mignon d'un petit cochon d'Inde endormi ne suffisait pas à calmer le haut degré d'agacement de celui qui adorait pourtant ces petits rongeurs.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour déranger son repos et encore moins pour venir lui rendre une visite surprise. Pire, le réveiller à moitié en sursaut d'un demi sommeil pas du tout réparateur qui donnait juste l'impression d'être cassé en deux. Un état d'esprit parfait pour accueillir un invité d'avance pas franchement le bienvenu. Déjà que les visites inattendues lui tapaient sur les nerfs...

Bien sûr, le visiteur en question ne pouvait pas deviner que le seul occupant actuel de cette maison s'était assoupi alors qu'il était occupé un lire un bouquin sur l'astronomie. Un sujet à pourtant toujours fortement passionner Craig Tucker, qui avait plutôt l'habitude de somnoler durant certains cours juste terriblement ennuyeux.

Sauf depuis environ une semaine. Depuis un certain jour fatidique. Depuis que sa petite vie agréablement ennuyeuse s'était compliquée et embrouillée. En le lui faisait particulièrement ressentir le soir, au moment où tous les gamins étaient censés s'endormir paisiblement, pendant que Craig passait de longues heures à se tourner et retourner dans son lit en pensant, avec des émotions contradictoires, à un sujet devenu encore plus récurent que d'habitude.

Le sujet dont l'acteur principal se trouvait justement devant lui quand le fan de cochons d'Inde avait enfin ouvert la porte. Alors qu'il n'avait sûrement aucune envie de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le spécimen devenu une trop grande source de problèmes.

À travers le flot de pensées qui bourdonnaient dangereusement dans sa tête, Clyde, alias le gars qui s'invitait toujours à la dernière minute, et le grand sujet de réflexion de son meilleur ami avec lequel il était un peu en froid, constatait qu'un des pires scénarios ne s'était pas produit. Celui dans lequel Craig lui aurait directement claqué la porte au nez en découvrant l'identité de ce visiteur et après avoir insulté ce dernier. Le gamin au bonnet péruvien l'avait souvent fait avec des gens qu'il ne supportait pas. Ou qu'il n'avait simplement pas envie de voir ce jour-là.

Et même parfois avec son ami Clyde, quand celui-ci avait épuisé sa patience et commençait à ensevelir son complice de paroles plaintives ou de plans qui agaçaient déjà son interlocuteur. Mais, en général, quand le soupirant de Bebe Steven se mangeait une porte, il revenait aussitôt à la charge et sans prendre la mouche. Sûrement en raison de sa connaissance bien rodée du caractère de son compère et parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas une attaque personnelle. Craig n'aimait pas perdre son temps ou accorder de l'importance à des choses futiles ou trop risquées.

Dans la situation actuelle, peut-être aussi que le fan de cochons d'Inde n'en voulait pas complètement à ce gars parfois trop naïf qui était, sait-on jamais, encore un peu son ami. Ou bien qui se classait comme pire qu'un titre d'ennemi mortel et Craig cherchait juste quel type d'humiliation lui faire subir pour que ce loser regrette de l'avoir ainsi importuné.

Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi ce cher (et probablement ancien) ami à qui Clyde venait de faire une visite surprise pour une très bonne raison avait cette mine atroce de déterré, semblait d'une humeur massacrante et donnait donc à son visiteur non annoncé la pressente envie de directement rebrousser chemin.

Courir sans se retourner en se répétant que devenir un indésirable aux yeux de Craig Tucker allait illustrer le fait de vivre dangereusement. Ou prendre une grande inspiration en se faisant la réflexion sûrement très juste que son ami devait juste être immensément étonné de le voir débarquer à l'improviste alors qu'ils étaient censés être fâchés.

Ouais voilà. Craig était simplement surpris voire hésitant. C'était sûrement l'occasion rêvée pour renouer le dialogue et repartir sur de bonnes bases. Si on mettait de côté l'aspect beaucoup moins amical et encourageant du regard de son ami. Cet ami qui venait de justement poser sa main sur la porte, prêt à la refermer aussi sec.

Mais pas tout de suite, le gamin au bonnet péruvien voulait d'abord se délecter de la souffrance de son ex-ami, ou lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer pour mieux lui pardonner.

Toujours confiant, Clyde penchait pour la seconde théorie. En se disant que même s'il était déçu de son attitude, son ancien meilleur ami devait encore être sensible à l'expression faciale extrêmement mignonne et implorante que le gamin venait de faire.

Et céder pour faire le premier pas vers une éventuelle réconciliation. Ou une amitié figée dans le glas du mépris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Certes, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de la phrase amicale idéale pour se rabibocher. Elle n'était pas aussi compréhensive et rassurante que Clyde l'avait espéré. Mais elle venait bien de la part de Craig Tucker et son vieil ami était le mieux placé pour être habitué à son tempérament. Ce n'était pas le genre de gars à prendre des pincettes, user de tact ou oublier la franchise pour préserver une personne. S'il en voulait à quelqu'un il ne passait pas par quatre chemins, même pour s'adresser à un proche.

À ce sujet, le gamin ressentait un bref soulagement de retrouver son ami, de presque lui parler à nouveau. De ne plus l'éviter effrontément et si longtemps, même si cette idée d'éloignement total avait été imaginée par son esprit tourmenté et paniqué à cause d'un changement de programme radical et imprévu dans leur amitié. Une séance de plaisir, censée être parfaite, à avoir sensiblement déraillé.

D'ailleurs, au point où ils en étaient, le moment était peut-être tout choisi pour demander à Craig la confirmation de son homosexualité. Et pourquoi pas en même temps, pour en avoir le cœur net, lui faire cracher le morceau et savoir s'il était bel et bien amoureux du gars à se définir lui-même comme le plus cool de l'école, c'est-à-dire Clyde Donovan.

Ce matin même, alors que Cartman passait un dernier coup de téléphone à son petit protégé qu'il prenait sous son aile de confident bienveillant, il avait parié avec Clyde qu'il ne serait pas capable de poser toutes ces questions à Craig, de la manière la plus franche et directe possible. Si le défi était réussi et qu'il s'en sortait vivant, Cartman lui avait promis 40 dollars. Et un bonus de 15 dollars si Clyde embrassait son ami. En mettant la langue bien sûr, sinon ce n'était pas un vrai baiser.

À l'annonce de ce programme ambitieux, le champion censé réussir toutes ces missions s'était senti furieusement rougir. Et avait manqué de raccrocher au nez de ce gros porc qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à une situation sérieuse. Puis, plus calmement, en allant s'allonger tranquillement sur son lit, Clyde avait de nouveau étudié la question. Mais cette fois de la manière la plus professionnelle possible.

Au final, l'offre de Cartman résultait à bien peu d'argent pour une si grande prise de risques. À peine de quoi s'acheter la nouvelle veste très classe qu'il avait vue dans son magasin préféré. Mais une belle petite fortune pour se payer un repas de roi à la Casa Bonita...

Et puis, d'un point de vue plus personnel et humain, ça serait sûrement un peu bizarre d'embrasser son meilleur pote, même en admettant qu'il soit gay et ait des sentiments pour lui. Il allait peut-être se sentir gêné, ou vexé. Ou, au contraire, lui rendre son baiser.

Clyde se demandait d'ailleurs si cela serait aussi agréable que les baisers échangés avec une fille. Doux, sucré, terriblement enivrant...

Tout le contraire du style de son compère, puisque Craig ne devait pas être du genre tendre et romantique. Peut-être même qu'il refusait d'embrasser.

Des racontars rapportés par Kenny disaient que certains gays détestaient tout ce qui était embrassades diverses et variées. Son cher ami pourrait bien correspondre à ce genre de profil.

Et pour Clyde il était impensable de construire une relation sans geste de tendresse, des bisous échangés de la façon la plus romantique possible, et des câlins à la fois mignons et pleins de promesses. Tout comme il était gravement anormal de s'imaginer en couple avec son meilleur ami. L'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens voulait juste se réconcilier avec cet ami apprécié et respecté et non lui rouler une pelle pour gagner un stupide pari.

Le gamin à moitié découragé par cet accueil glaçant voulait aussi avoir un peu de courage et d'inspiration et ainsi trouver la meilleure phrase pour présenter ses excuses très sincères malgré tout. Ou mettre à l'aise un bon ami avec lequel les relations avaient été tendues ces derniers jours. Ne plus avoir à se sentir mal à l'aise en présence de ce gars avec lequel il aurait aimé tout partager.

Finalement, les conseils avisés de Cartman, même lâchés d'un ton moqueur et mielleux, auraient peut-être mérité davantage d'attention. Que l'effet de son arrivée surprise serait mieux passé avec un bouquet de roses rouges et des chocolats présentés dans une grande boite en forme de cœur. Inévitablement (Clyde connaissait mieux que personne l'animal à amadouer), Craig lui aurait sans aucun doute fait bouffer ses fleurs pour ensuite garder les chocolats rien que pour lui, car les friandises étaient, paraît-il, dangereuses pour les cochons d'Inde.

Un vrai gag digne d'une comédie romantique ringarde beaucoup moins drôle dans la réalité. Surtout que le seul qui ne pourrait pas rire de cette bonne blague estimait avoir eu assez de vexations amoureuses comme ça. Au moins pour les dix prochaines années.

De plus, Clyde n'était pas venu les mains vides. Bien au contraire, puisqu'il était question de fêter quelque chose ce soir.

Son meilleur ami au titre encore incertain et bringuebalant venait d'enfin poser les yeux sur les sacs que tenait cet invité pas vraiment attendu. Des sacs qui venaient de Taco Bell, un lieu quasi sacré pour Clyde Donovan, qui y avait souvent traîné son ami adoré. Un ami au final toujours bien conciliant pour partager un repas et d'une grande aide pour trouver l'éclair de génie aidant à décoincer une situation bloquée au point mort. Incapable de s'amorcer jusqu'au petit déclic miraculeux.

\- Comme c'est l'anniversaire de Stripe, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait marquer le coup !

Encore une fois les dires et les rumeurs se confirmaient. Les sujets à concerner de près ou de loin son cochon d'Inde faisaient toujours un effet immédiat sur Craig Tucker. Encore plus cette fois-ci, où son regard incrédule passait sur son ami beaucoup plus sûr de lui et à afficher un petit sourire réjoui, pour ensuite se reposer une nouvelle fois sur le précieux chargement qui avait brisé la glace fragilisant leur relation.

Reprenant ses marques et sa confiance, que certain qualifieraient d'attitude de sans-gêne, Clyde avait profité du moment d'absence de son ami pour s'engouffrer dans la maison des Tucker. Une maison étrangement calme, alors qu'elle était d'habitude animée par la présence omniprésente des parents. Quand ce n'était pas Tricia qui insistait pour venir saluer le meilleur ami de son frère en premier.

\- Tu es tout seul ?

Clyde s'était davantage adressé aux pièces à première vue inoccupée qu'à son ami, mais c'était beaucoup moins intimidant que de l'affronter en face à face. Pour le moment. Le gamin avait juste besoin de reprendre un peu de force et de courage après ce coup de maître, avoir réussi à entrer sans faire de grabuge et légèrement apaisé la mauvaise humeur apparente de son complice.

Sans chercher à capter son regard, en fermant mécaniquement la porte et en se contentant de répondre au dos de son invité, Craig lui avait simplement répondu que ses parents étaient invités chez les Marsh (Stan étant chez Kyle, il n'avait pas vu l'intérêt d'aller lui aussi là-bas) Et sa sœur en avait profité pour aller dormir chez une amie.

Parfait. On ne pouvait être plus clair. Ils étaient donc seuls. Rien que tous les deux.

Avec Stripe.


	2. Chapter 2

D'habitude, il faisait partie des gamins à exagérément se réjouir de ce genre de situation. Ceux qui se sentaient pousser des ailes lorsqu'une maison se retrouvait privée de la présence parentale, et donc de toute forme d'autorité.

Devant les filles, notamment. Cela faisait son agréable petit effet de leur glisser à l'oreille qu'ils avaient la maison pour eux tout seuls. De quoi gagner quelques points dans le jugement implacable de la plus sévère et exigeante des petites amies. Cette solitude particulière était parfaite pour un peu d'intimité, de romantisme et parfois quelques bêtises qui ne se terminaient pas toujours très bien.

Heureusement, les moments plus amicaux restaient abonnés aux happy ends et aux clichés des bonnes soirées entres potes. Un petit luxe que beaucoup de gosses jalousaient.

Maintenant que sa sœur était à l'université et que son père alignait davantage d'heures de travail, la maison se retrouvait très souvent sous l'entière responsabilité de Clyde Donovan. Qui prenait lui-même la décision, sans consulter son gentil papa de toute façon toujours bien compatissant, d'inviter son petit groupe d'amis.

Parfois aussi quelques nouveaux, à chaque fois toujours envieux de la relative indépendance de leur camarade de classe. Et, systématiquement, Tweek ne profitait pas complètement de ce genre d'instant entre amis tellement il s'inquiétait et stressait en disant que le père de Clyde allait peut-être rentrer plus tôt que prévu. Ou que les voisins allaient débarquer.

Peut-être un peu trop souvent et facilement, l'organisateur très cool de ce genre de soirée à toujours parfaitement maîtriser ces situations s'était gentiment moqué de cet ami bien trop anxieux.

Aujourd'hui, Clyde se demandait si un quelconque dieu le punissait pour ses railleries. Ou si sa mère, maintenant installée tout là-haut, au Paradis peut-être, se chargeait elle-même de donner une leçon d'humanité à son fils.

En lui faisant ressentir un étrange sentiment d'insécurité, alors que cette maison était devenue très familière pour celui qui s'y invitait très souvent, mais toujours poliment. Ajouté à un peu d'hésitation, en suivant pourtant docilement son ami jusqu'à sa chambre.

Pour se réapprovisionner en courage et ne plus avoir cette sensation de gorge nouée, le gamin se disait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre maintenant que Craig paraissait plus calme. Son compère ne l'aurait jamais laissé entrer et conduit comme d'habitude jusqu'à sa pièce personnelle si sa rancune demeurait tenace. Et celui-ci savait se montrer très rancunier quand il le voulait.

L'aura sacrée de Stripe lui avait sauvé la mise. Peut-être qu'en guise de remerciement ce petit rongeur aurait droit à un morceau de taco.

À moins que son ami passait finalement l'éponge sur cette petite bévue et décidait de repartir sur de bonnes bases, comme avant l'affaire Brenda Love. Ce moment étrange que les deux amis allaient progressivement oublier, supprimer des archives, effacer de leurs souvenirs.

C'est ça. Peut-être que Craig avait décidé de tout oublier et de passer à autre chose. Que c'était même déjà fait depuis bien longtemps, pendant que son abruti d'ami faisait sa petite crise existentielle.

Seulement, l'autre témoin de cette sombre affaire ne pouvait pas faire semblant. Passer outre et reprendre leur relation très normale d'amis totalement normaux. Trop de choses justement très anomales s'étaient passées.

Tout semblait à présent si différent. Même la chambre de son meilleur ami lui donnait l'impression d'avoir radicalement changé.

Alors qu'il s'agissait de strictement la même pièce. Son occupant n'aimait pas trop les changements constants et se plaisait dans ce genre de décors ennuyeux mais agréablement familier.

Avec cette unique affiche de Terrance and Phillip perdue au milieu de tous les posters Red racer.

Ces étoiles fluorescentes au plafond, que Craig avait collé alors qu'il avait tout juste 8 ans. Aidé de Clyde, qui était déjà un très bon ami à l'époque. L'admirateur de cochons d'Inde se savait d'avance grandement passionné par l'astronomie, l'espace, et donc que ces étoiles lui plairaient toujours. Tout comme il avait peut-être déjà eu un début d'attirance pour son ami, ou d'autres garçons de la classe. Et qu'il savait qu'il allait être gay.

Mauvaise idée. Voilà que des questionnements troubles et des souvenirs un peu trop précis lui revenaient en tête. Le sujet de l'homosexualité prétendue de son complice ne devait plus revenir sur le tapis, surtout en présence du concerné.

C'était peut-être lâche et trop facile comme technique de fuite, mais c'était la seule solution pour préserver leur amitié encore fragile et pas totalement recollée.

Pour contrer une éventuelle mise à mal de leur relation purement amicale, Clyde préférait plutôt reporter sa concentration sur un sujet beaucoup plus normal, sûr, stable. Tout en étant plaisant.

Et ces photos d'animaux filmés en gros plan avec un grand angle, en version avec et sans chapeau, faisaient parfaitement l'affaire.

Accroché au-dessus de son bureau, Craig avait gardé un souvenir photographique de son émission qui avait tant bouleversé l'audience. À avoir rameuté des foules entières, fidèles, à guetter les moindres nouveautés servies par leur reporter préféré. Bien que tous les gens n'avaient pas compris le véritable talent de l'auteur de ces enregistrements vidéos, surtout sans l'aide d'importante dose de sirop pour la toux.

En restant dans le domaine animalier et les sujets mignons, l'invité posait ensuite ses yeux sur quelques photos de Stripe punaisées aux murs. Un bébé Stripe tout minuscule au creux des mains de son ami humain qui venait de l'adopter. Stripe affublé de chapeaux aussi ridicules que mignons. Stripe en train de manger. Stripe qui dormait paisiblement avec un chaton... À force, Clyde connaissait toutes ces photos par cœur. Et remarquait donc au premier coup d'œil chaque nouveauté.

Comme ce cliché montrant Stripe en gros plan, tenant dans ses petites pattes griffues ce qui ressemblait à un morceau de carotte qu'il était occupé à grignoter tranquillement, pendant que son ami humain immortalisait un énième moment de sa vie.

Quelques dessins représentant le cochon d'Inde, que Tricia faisait toujours à chaque anniversaire de son frère. Elle savait que ce genre de cadeau lui plaisait à coup sûr. En plus de ça, elle était plutôt douée pour dessiner.

Et le vrai Stripe, trônant comme un roi sur le lit de Craig, confortablement installé sur son coussin attitré. Clyde connaissait l'histoire de ce fameux coussin initialement destiné à un chaton, il n'avait donc pu réprimer un franc sourire amusé en y repensant. Et tenté de conserver le mieux possible ce même sourire au moment où son regard avait enfin soutenu celui de son meilleur ami avec lequel il était tout de même encore un peu en froid.

Ou plus vraiment, les choses semblaient légèrement s'améliorer. Car c'était bien un petit sourire à qualifier de sympathique que Craig lui envoyait, tout en l'attendant assis aux pieds de son lit. Leur endroit habituel quand ils mangeaient tous les deux dans la chambre, en bons amis complètement plongés dans leur petite tranquillité très amicale et normale.

Une amitié où l'un des deux ne perdait néanmoins pas complètement le nord, malgré la gentillesse de son compère.

\- D'habitude tu ne te souviens jamais de la date d'anniversaire de Stripe.

Très juste. En temps normal, Clyde oubliait presque systématiquement l'anniversaire de ce petit rongeur assez célèbre, jusqu'à ce qu'un de leurs amis communs le lui rappelle pour éviter un incident diplomatique. Surtout que Craig n'oubliait jamais la date de naissance de son meilleur ami, il le lui souhaitait toujours discrètement mais avec sincérité.

En y repensant, le gamin se rendait compte que, malgré les apparences, le fan de cochons d'Inde s'était très souvent montré attentionné envers lui. Craig avait sa propre façon de faire, certes, mais il ne donnait pas sa confiance et son affection à n'importe qui.

Il n'avait pas non plus beaucoup de patience et s'agaçait de voir que son ami mettait autant de temps à lui répondre et se justifier. Cela lui laissait amplement le temps de croire avec moins de doutes que Clyde cherchait un mensonge pas trop abracadabrant à lui servir.

\- En fait c'est Token qui m'a confirmé la date... Tu sais bien que les chiffres ce n'est pas trop mon fort.

Le petit rire de Craig, aussi rare que sincère, confirmait la nullité de son ami pour les mathématiques. Mais, pour l'heure, Clyde n'était pas mécontent de son peu de talent pour les calculs. Il était soulagé de s'être trompé en pensant que le fameux anniversaire avait lieu le week-end prochain. Le pauvre ami éploré aurait eu à attendre encore toute une semaine et non juste une journée de plus.

Et n'aurait sûrement pas eu l'occasion d'entendre rire son ami, ni le voir sourire de cette manière. Comme il n'avait pas de très jolies dents et en prime un appareil dentaire, Craig Tucker n'affichait jamais un sourire éclatant façon star de cinéma. Juste ce genre de demi sourire, à paraître froid de prime abord mais qui se définissait en fait comme une importante marque de sympathie.

Ou d'amour, si son cher ami était bien amoureux de lui. Et donc tout content d'avoir à nouveau une chance de passer du temps avec celui qu'il aimait secrètement. Peut-être même de sortir avec, puisque les gay aimaient bien de temps à autre tenter sérieusement leur chance auprès de leur coup de cœur (Encore une fois d'après les dires nébuleux de Kenny).

Pourtant, Craig ne lui semblait pas particulièrement irradié par la joie. Ni explicitement gay. Il était comme d'habitude et à garder ce bonnet un peu ridicule.

Très impliqué dans le bon déroulement de cette soirée, celui qui portait toujours fièrement ce fameux bonnet péruvien farfouillait méticuleusement dans les sacs de nourriture que son ami avait apportés. Clyde pouvait ainsi l'observer tout à son aise, sans se faire remarquer, car il savait que Craig détestait qu'on le fixe sans raison.

Dans son cas, pour une raison inavouable. Donc les dégâts seraient les mêmes. Car l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens ne tenait pas vraiment à faire savoir à son complice qu'il le matait pour essayer de mieux comprendre ces étranges objectifs qui le hantaient depuis leur mythique rendez-vous avec Brenda Love.

Cette envie de déceler chez Craig ce petit quelque chose qui avait dû lui échapper. Un indice typiquement gay. Une preuve assez flagrante. Un déclic assez rassurant pour lui faire oublier qu'il venait de penser que les lèvres de son ami semblaient être aussi douces que celles d'une fille. Surtout quand elles s'entrouvraient légèrement, comme pile à cet instant...

Clyde avait presque arraché des mains sa part que lui tendait l'ami en question et tant pis si Craig le prenait définitivement pour un gros morfale irrécupérable qui ne faisait jamais attention à son alimentation et deviendrait un jour aussi gros que Cartman. La seule chose actuellement la plus importante était de s'occuper l'esprit avec un sujet assez prenant et rassurant pour réussir à remplacer ces dérangeantes idées précédentes.

Et, une fois de plus, la magie des tacos lui sauvait la mise. Se concentrer sur ces succulentes petites merveilles gustatives dignes des mets du mont Olympe lui faisait subtilement oublier le stupide poème qu'il venait d'inventer à l'instant au sujet des yeux envoûtants de son meilleur ami.

Pas sûr que Craig aurait été charmé devant l'inspiration grotesque et fulgurante de son ami en train de débiter des vers maladroits concernant la beauté de ses yeux bleu nuit.

En toute objectivité amicale, Clyde avait toujours approuvé la beauté du regard de son ami. Cette teinte bleu foncé restait bien plus apaisante que le bleu trop clair et pénétrant des yeux de Stan.

Peut-être même que le gamin aurait aimé se perdre plus longtemps dans le regard sombre de son ami, là tout de suite, s'il ne risquait pas de se faire clouer au mur par ce même regard. Ou éveiller la méfiance de Craig qui pourrait se faire des idées au sujet de cette forte insistance visuelle.

Ou une fausse joie en constatant autant d'intérêt à son égard.

Pourquoi donc d'ailleurs ?

Juste parce que son meilleur ami trouvait que ses yeux étaient agréables à regarder. Et parce que ce même ami sûrement un peu bizarre avait la vague envie, pas encore très sûre, de l'embrasser pour voir quel effet cela pourrait bien faire. Juste pour comparer par rapport à une étreinte avec une fille. Ou à cause du fait que Clyde voyait à présent bien différemment son compère depuis qu'il n'était plus le seul à complètement ignorer l'homosexualité de ce dernier... ?

Des petits sifflements aigus et devenus familiers l'avaient tiré de ses réflexions embrouillées et bien peu amicales. Une interruption salutaire, peut-être.

Alerté par le bruit des sacs et des emballages de ce repas entièrement issu de chez Taco Bell, Stripe venait quémander de la nourriture et une fois de plus démontrer de son ouïe à toute épreuve.

En cochon d'Inde rusé mais prudent, il restait au bord du lit, un poste d'observation parfait pour jauger les aliments sûrement délicieux pour sa gourmandise mais presque complètement mangés. Le rongeur ne restait cependant pas insensible aux marques d'affection de la part de son compagnon humain, qui venait de gentiment s'approcher pour lui caresser le dos. Et tout aussi doucement approcher son visage du petit nez frémissant de Stripe pour le saluer.

Un charmant petit tableau familial. Clyde avait presque envie de quelque peu se moquer de son ami en lui affirmant qu'il était vraiment une mère très aimante et protectrice. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à gâcher cette scène touchante, bien qu'elle soit familière puisque Craig avait une réelle affection quasi parentale pour son cochon d'Inde, en le surprotégeant donc relativement souvent.

Et puis, les thèmes à concerner les figures maternelles restait un sujet encore sensible.

Clyde préférait saluer Stripe à sa manière, en lui proposant cet appétissant morceau de salade. Un beau geste d'une générosité immense puisque cette salade venait de son dernier taco.

Immensément prudent quand il s'agissait de son cochon d'Inde, Craig avait tout de même fait un barrage protecteur avec sa main pour pouvoir jeter un œil au légume avant que Stripe puisse l'ingérer. Et avait surtout souligné à son ami qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de sauce sur cette salade.

Pour bien prouver la totale comestibilité de cette offrande, en plus de la montrer sous toutes ses coutures au garant de Stripe, le gamin avait affirmé qu'il avait lui-même passé sa langue sur chaque trace de sauce qui aurait pu souiller cette précieuse salade.

En plus de donner son accord, Craig lui avait envoyé un drôle de regard accompagné d'un petit sourire du même genre. Pas moqueurs, ni teintés de gentillesse purement amicale, plutôt le genre d'expression remplie de malicieux sous-entendus...

Certes, ils étaient des jeunes gens encore très amusés par les sujets de nature sexuelle. Même quand ils en étaient, de manière prévisible, totalement ignorants. Mais les gay étaient souvent considérés comme très portés sur le sexe (Toujours d'après la source fiable qu'était Kenny).

Pourtant, Craig ne pouvait pas avoir délibérément saisi cette pauvre phrase innocente et de bonne foi au vol pour la détourner de cette façon si lubrique. De la même manière qu'il s'était servi du corps de son ami pour assouvir ses pulsions considérées comme déviantes par une certaine morale.

En sous entendant plus ou moins subtilement que lui aussi savait se servir de sa langue. Encore mieux que n'importe quelle fille, surtout celles comme Brenda Love. Sauf que se faire sucer par une jolie fille super sexy ne devait sûrement pas se passer de la même façon que si son meilleur pote s'en chargeait. Cela ne devait sûrement pas être aussi agréable et marquant.

Pourtant Clyde se souvenait davantage de ce moment de presque intimité avec son ami plutôt que des démonstrations érotiques de sa supposée actrice pornographique préférée...

Ce qui était sûr, c'était que les pensées de ce genre nuiraient gravement à l'intégrité de leur amitié à peine remise sur pieds et encore digne d'intérêt.

Reprendre ses esprits, maudire Craig ou sa propre imagination pervertie à cause des récents événements trop intenses et observer sagement cet adorable petit cochon d'Inde en train de croquer dans sa feuille de salade restait un exercice beaucoup plus sain que d'essayer de comprendre cette face sombre de son meilleur ami.

Sauf que Stripe ne perdait pas de temps pour faire disparaître ce délicieux cadeau consommable, volatilisé en quelques mastications que la plupart des personnes trouvaient tout simplement adorables. Clyde aussi d'habitude, si ces adorables petites minutes de grignotage dont seuls les rongeurs avaient le talent ne résultaient pas sur un gouffre ouvert au retour de nouvelles pensées bien trop gênantes et déstabilisantes.

Avant de repenser en profondeur au message caché d'un simple regard un peu trop appuyé et d'un sourire presque mutin venant de son ami pourtant le plus proche, le gamin qui allait sûrement finir par devenir aussi maladivement anxieux que Tweek s'était replongé la tête la première dans une technique sûre et confirmée apaisante.

Sans avoir eu besoin de demander au préalable la permission à son hôte (Craig lui en donnait toujours le droit, cela faisait des années qu'il lui faisait confiance sur ce point. Une marque d'amitié inestimable), Clyde, avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable de faire preuve, avait pris Stripe dans ses bras.

En prenant bien soin de tenir le cochon d'Inde convenablement, sans trop le serrer, mais en lui faisait tout de même ressentir son affection malgré tout sincère. Le petit animal restait sensible à ces marques de tendresse, d'autant plus qu'il s'était habitué à Clyde. Sûrement jusqu'à l'apprécier, à la manière d'un cochon d'Inde, en blottissant son petit corps dodu contre le torse de cet humain assez gentil et respectueux pour mériter sa mignonne coopération.

De son côté, le parent surprotecteur du petit rongeur couvait la scène avec un petit sourire synonyme d'une joie très calme et réelle. Comme l'aurait probablement fait un vrai parent tout fier de présenter son enfant adoré à un ami.

Voilà, Craig devait sûrement se dire ça.

Et sûrement pas s'imaginer à la place de Stripe, en étant dans les bras de son ami, à s'y coller sans hésiter jusqu'à lui rendre son étreinte puisqu'il aurait assez de force pour le faire, à la différence d'un petit cochon d'Inde. Sa condition d'humain et d'ami gay terriblement amoureux lui permettrait aussi de l'embrasser et encore faire ressentir à son compère des choses horriblement déroutantes.

Presque aussi déroutantes que les pensées à lui retomber dessus en croisant le regard de Craig. Un regard chargé d'émotions, amicalement pures ou dangereusement amoureuses, son meilleur ami et malheureuse victime préférait ne pas prendre de risque et implacablement l'éviter.

En s'adonnant à une activité bien plus prenante, passionnante et surtout sans risque, celle de grattouiller le dos du petit cochon d'Inde toujours sagement installé dans ses bras.

\- Vous vous ressemblez, Stripe et toi.

\- Tu as dit quoi ?

\- Rien.

Clyde avait parfaitement entendu cette remarque, malgré la guerre mentale à laquelle se livraient ses nerfs et ses émotions. Si Craig refusait de le répéter c'était sûrement parce que cette observation sonnait comme une petite pique sur son physique ou son caractère. Bien que son meilleur ami ne se laissait jamais aller à ce genre de bassesse avec lui. Il respectait trop Clyde pour ça,

Bien que parfois le fan de cochons d'Inde ne mâchait pas vraiment ses mots pour lui faire une remarque sur son comportement qualifié de pitoyable. Mais là son ami devait faire référence au côté très chatouilleux qu'avaient en commun son complice et son compagnon animal.

Craig pouvait aussi très bien avoir la flemme de perdre son temps à expliquer la raison de sa phrase. Ou ne pas réellement la savoir et hésiter pour trouver les bons mots destinés à se rattraper.

Sur ce sujet en tout cas, car cette soirée d'anniversaire improvisée ne mettait pas à rude épreuve ses idées. Sans laisser le temps de s'installer un malaise après cette conversation sabrée avant même d'avoir été à peine entamée, son complice (Peut-être amoureux de lui) avait proposé de regarder un film.

Très bonne idée.

Clyde et Craig regardaient souvent des films ou des séries ensemble. Cette activité se classait dans les passe-temps habituels et chaleureusement approuvés des meilleurs amis. Cela devait même faire partie des rituels sacrés des grands amis de longue dates devenus super best friends. Et sûrement super boyfriends, pour aller un peu trop au cinéma ensemble, comme Stan et Kyle.

En apparence, tout s'annonçait comme d'habitude.

Craig allait proposer un film avec Jennifer Lopez et son cher ami allait approuver puisque cette artiste ne lui était pas désagréable.

Cette fois aussi le gamin au bonnet péruvien voudrait sûrement regarder 'Selena' ou bien 'Angel Eyes', mais Clyde n'allait sûrement pas donner son accord de la même façon. Pas en étant presque sûr que son meilleur ami était gay. Et en sachant qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans la maison.

Avec Stripe.


	3. Chapter 3

"Maid in Manhattan".

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il choisisse ce film ? Pourquoi Craig Tucker, son meilleur ami censé être toujours de son côté, le trahissait ainsi ? Pourquoi vouloir encore plus compliquer les choses alors que leur amitié entamait tout juste sa convalescence ? Pourquoi proposer un film romantique en feignant d'avoir aucune arrière-pensées alors que les faits étaient quasiment avérés ?

Enfin, pour le moment, Clyde n'avait trouvé aucun indice prouvant des sentiments amoureux que Craig était censé ressentir à son égard. Ou éléments très louches qui pourraient confirmer l'homosexualité de son ami, très doué pour cacher son jeu. Ou n'étant finalement pas de ce bord-là. Ça aurait été trop beau, ou légèrement décevant, presque.

Ainsi, par système de facilité bien confortable, il aurait été aisé de conclure que tout ceci n'était que méprise et fantasmes. Que, dans le feu de l'action, ça arrivait d'avoir un geste malheureux et de se retrouver tout à coup trop proche de son complice dans un moment un peu trop intime. En oubliant volontairement que peu d'hommes strictement hétérosexuels se retrouvaient fortement excités en présence rapprochée d'un de leur congénère. Car là aussi inventer une excuse risible mais suffisante aurait été jouable.

Tout ceci aurait été possible seulement si le petit discours de Cartman ne l'avait pas convaincu. Et que certaines réactions de son meilleur ami ne provoquaient pas encore plus d'interrogations dans ses sérieuses réflexions.

Comme ce choix précis de film à une soirée pareille. Une fiction romantique par-dessus le marché.

Craig avait beau expliquer que pour l'anniversaire de Stripe il fallait obligatoirement visionner quelque chose avec un happy end, cette explication lui paraissait bien bancale. Jennifer Lopez avait joué dans un tas d'autres films plutôt joyeux et assez bon enfant, alors pourquoi jeter son dévolu sur une histoire pourvue d'une romance.

Quelque chose lui échappait, ou ne semblait pas franchement normal.

Tout comme cette situation le mettait insidieusement mal à l'aise. Tellement que Clyde avait préféré s'installer à l'autre bout du canapé.

Pas pour se venger de ce choix de film, juste par mesure de sécurité. De manière à être totalement sûr que son soi-disant meilleur ami ne le touche pas ou ne vienne pas à tenter le moindre geste libidineux. De la même nature que les rapprochements à avoir eu lieu lors du grand moment de Brenda Love.

Mais là, comme il s'agissait d'une soirée consacrée à Stripe, peut-être que le compagnon humain de ce dernier allait faire preuve d'un minimum de bienséance. Craig semblait uniquement respecter Stripe et ne fumait jamais en sa présence par crainte de le rendre malade.

Tandis qu'il n'avait pas tant d'égard vis à vis de son meilleur ami. Ou moins. Pas assez pour avoir son approbation avant d'allumer une cigarette. Et se dispensait de lui apporter un petit en-cas pour accompagner leur soirée cinéma à la maison. En oubliant également de lui demander s'il était bien installé, comme n'importe quel hôte digne de ce nom le ferait.

À vrai dire, le meilleur ami en question n'avait jamais vraiment été importuné par l'odeur du tabac ou le peu de prévenance de son complice. Par habitude peut-être. Mais cette attitude illustrait une évidence qui venait à l'instant de germer dans son esprit : Avec toutes ces petites erreurs de parcours, Craig Tucker devait vraiment se classer comme un très mauvais petit ami.

En particulier si son degré de romantisme était au même niveau que son immense talent dans l'art de la subtilité. Ironiquement parlant...

Malgré sa grande facilité à être manipulable, l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens connaissait ces fameux moments devant un film romantique.

En fait, le film servait juste de prétexte et de bruit de fond pour quelques rapprochements purement stratégiques. Passer discrètement son bras derrière les épaules de la personne convoitée, lui toucher la main de manière plus ou moins insistante et ingénue, lui sourire amoureusement tout en se rapprochant lentement (mais sans en faire de trop non plus) pour finir par l'embrasser de façon plus ou moins intense selon le moment et le niveau de la relation.

Clyde connaissait la chose puisqu'il l'avait lui-même testée avec ses quelques petites amies. Et celles qui avaient accepté de voir un film avec lui en sachant très bien les enjeux encourus.

Des jeunes filles beaucoup moins crédules et inconscientes que celui qui se prenait pourtant comme le séducteur le plus cool de l'école. À accepter sans réfléchir de regarder un film traitant d'amour avec un gay présumé ressentir des sentiments pour lui. Mais qui était également son meilleur ami, apprécié et presque admiré. Voire une source d'inspiration, et, plus récemment, un sujet de questionnements sans fin, certifiés stressants et confus.

Tout paraissait maintenant si différent depuis que Clyde avait presque la confirmation de cette différence peu anodine présente chez son ami. La moindre action bien banale entre amis devenait un véritable appel à l'interprétation à tendance très homosexuelle, qui résultait sur une situation où s'était déjà installé le malaise le temps d'analyser les choses autrefois criante de normalité amicale.

En revanche, son compère restait toujours aussi fidèle à lui-même. Sans se risquer à des attouchements qui dévoileraient ses vilains penchants. À simplement regarder ce film avec un calme quasi religieux et à moitié fasciné.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils regardaient ce film. Depuis des années Craig se comportait comme un fan fervent mais immensément respectueux de Jennifer Lopez. Et son meilleur ami Clyde possédait, sans chercher à vraiment le dissimuler, une préférence pour les films plein d'émotions qui se terminaient toujours bien. Et avec de la romance la chose devenait encore meilleure !

Mais ce soir-là, Clyde avait l'impression de le découvrir. Ou plutôt, voir ce film avec les yeux de son complice. Une expérience déstabilisante, mais pas assez désagréable pour reculer en si bon chemin et replonger complètement dans cette fiction.

Et puis au moins cela ne lui ferait plus penser, bien contre son gré, à des choses trop déroutantes à concerner la sexualité dite anormale de son ami. Une histoire évoquant une romance entre un homme et une femme ne pouvait qu'éradiquer toute dangereuse déviance, c'était bien une des rares phrases qu'il avait retenue parmi toutes les leçons de morale religieuses entendues.

Très souvent il était coutume de s'identifier à un personnage de roman, de série ou de film. Naturellement, celui à qui on ressemblait réellement ou idéalement, qui pouvait le plus faire rêver la personne silencieuse mais dont l'esprit était en ébullition devant cette passionnante découverte entre imaginaire et réalité.

Toujours en suivant la logique et la sensibilité de Craig, pour ne pas dire qu'il essayait de se mettre à sa place, Clyde se demandait de quel personnage son ami se sentait le plus proche.

En jetant un bref coup d'œil sur sa cible à décortiquer sans ménagement, et en remarquant son regard plus rêveur que lubriquement fasciné par le physique avantageux de l'actrice principale, le gamin avait sa réponse. D'une simplicité enfantine, un petit quelque chose de terriblement touchant malgré l'aspect atypique de cette évidence.

En fait, le fervent admirateur de cochons d'Inde ne devait sûrement pas rêver de voler au secours d'une ravissante femme de chambre. Et trouver l'amour en apprenant à connaître cette fille en question, au caractère fort mais terriblement attirant. Il devait plutôt s'imaginer à la place de Marisa, cette Cendrillon des temps modernes. Déjà qu'elle avait quelques points communs avec Craig, sa franchise et sa volonté de garder les pieds sur Terre notamment.

De quoi imaginer une toute autre version du film avec un casting pareil...

Le scénario n'était pas impossible. Et pourrait même faire une version alternative du film de base. Une version gay de ce film modérément culte qui deviendrait immensément connu après ce ravalement de façade.

Le gamin n'était pas un grand connaisseur des films à mettre en scène un couple d'homme, il ne se classait pas non plus dans le public visé (Malgré ce récent trouble pour son pote très concerné par le sujet...), mais à part le cliché du gay exubérant ou le couple gay déchiré par la dure réalité, il avait l'impression que peu d'œuvres cinématographiques abordaient ce sujet en se rapprochant des codes propres aux histoires d'amour qualifiées de normales. Ou alors elles n'étaient pas assez mises en avant.

Voilà pourquoi son ami Craig devait se retrouver presque à son aise, bien que légèrement par dépit, dans ce genre de romance un peu niaise, idéalisée, mais sur un fond d'interdit à lui être familier. Comme semblait souvent l'être les histoires d'amour gay. Sûrement pas bien compliquées à imaginer, même pour un ignorant total de toutes les ficelles de cet art.

Clyde avait déjà l'histoire dans ses grandes lignes en tête, comme il savait les tournants et aboutissements du support de base. Et qu'il pouvait se vanter d'assez bien connaître son cher ami à rivaliser avec le talent d'actrice de Jennifer Lopez (Certaines mauvaises langues diraient que de toute façon ça ne serait pas bien compliqué...)

En voulant quitter ce trou perdu et enneigé, ce décor familier mais définitivement trop ennuyeux, Craig partirait du Colorado pour s'installer à New-York. Tenter sa chance dans cette ville lumineuse, bien que cela ne ressemblait guère aux méthodes appartenant à son cher ami, pas vraiment client de ce genre de prise de risques où il était coutume de s'en sortir en perdant trop de plumes.

Pas grave, celui qui était pourtant censé défendre les principes de son compère se rabattait sur un détail beaucoup plus intéressant. Une partie qui serait très importante pour le commencement du film fictif en train de se créer dans son imagination : La mise en place du long trajet en bus qui deviendrait à n'en point douter inoubliable. À apporter la petite touche mignonne et donc importante à chaque œuvre, avec Craig qui voyagerait avec son "fils" adoré, c'est-à-dire son précieux cochon d'Inde, Stripe. Le personnage clef mille fois plus mignon qu'un gamin censé émouvoir les spectateurs. Un charmant petit rongeur rusé faisait aussi très bien l'affaire.

Avec son fidèle compagnon animal, légèrement chahuté durant le transport mais toujours sagement installé dans sa cage, sur ses genoux, le héros de ce film laisserait son esprit s'emporter. En imaginant sa nouvelle vie dans cette grande ville pleine de bonnes surprises et de promesses. À apporter bien plus que cette petite ville minable qui l'avait pourtant vu grandir.

Bien que South Park n'avait sûrement rien à envier au Bronx, mais Craig serait, là bien fidèle à lui-même même, trop fier pour admettre que son rêve d'indépendance et d'aventure s'effritait petit à petit. Tout comme ses quelques économies qui fondaient de manière fulgurante. D'autant plus qu'il avait une petite vie innocente sous sa responsabilité !

Néanmoins, le nouvel arrivant n'avait pas vraiment le temps de regretter amèrement son choix ou repenser à ces sommets enneigés qui devaient finalement bien lui manquer. Son nouveau travail heureusement obtenu presque immédiatement lui prenait tout son temps libre. Et, accessoirement, son énergie.

Ça avait le don d'émouvoir les gens de voir un personnage épuisé par son job éreintant. Un élan de compassion sincère, ou un soulagement malsain mais profondément humain de se savoir loin de ce genre de vie à détruire la santé.

Comme Clyde ne voyait définitivement pas son compère travailler avec un zèle exemplaire dans un hôtel de luxe d'un beau quartier, Craig hériterait plutôt d'un poste de serveur dans un bar tout de même bien placé à Manhattan, et bien sûr proche de l'hôtel mis en valeur dans le film à servir d'exemple.

Ça éviterait à son ami de faire du scandale et perdre son poste aussi vite qu'il l'avait acquis. En balançant, dès son premier jour dans l'hôtel le plus chic de New-York, un plateau chargé de rafraîchissements à la figure de la riche personne qu'il était censé servir sans rechigner. Juste parce qu'il n'avait pas supporté que cette créature capricieuse lui ordonne avec autant de détachement de faire le coursier.

Jouer les serveurs restait donc plus prudent. Et à parfaitement rester en accord avec l'esprit du film. En admettant qu'avec le temps son cher ami, pas toujours très poli et respectueux, aurait appris à faire preuve d'un peu plus de retenu.

Si, par un vilain coup du sort, Cartman s'intronisait au titre de coscénariste, il aurait ajouté que Craig faisait aussi régulièrement des extras à ses clients particuliers dans les toilettes de son lieu de travail. Histoire de gagner quelques généreux pourboires supplémentaires...

C'est vrai, le contenu avec du sexe gay, explicite ou non, pourrait ramener une certaine audience. Malgré cette idée qui pourrait produire un scandale et donc faire grimper en flèche la future célébrité, ce film, comme son modèle, resterait strictement tout public.

Un bon film à regarder en famille, puisqu'il n'y aurait aucune scène gênante de câlins un peu trop rapprochés. Juste quelques bisous bien inoffensifs. Et assez de romantisme bien dosé pour ainsi réussir à animer la soirée d'un jeune couple en quête d'un bon film censé renforcer encore plus leur amour.

Et en parlant d'amour justement...

Un beau jour, pour faire stratégiquement avancer le scénario et enfin introduire de la romance, Craig serait forcé d'amener Stripe à son lieu de travail. Le pauvre petit cochon d'Inde serait malencontreusement tombé malade (Juste un petit rhume de cochon d'Inde, Clyde avait assez de peine comme ça de devoir faire souffrir Stripe, même fictivement), et son parent mort d'inquiétude ne pourrait supporter d'être loin de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils.

Ainsi, Stripe serait installé dans un coin tranquille du bar. Pour recevoir les visites régulières et pleines d'attention de Craig, seulement véritablement rassuré en voyant que son compagnon animal mangeait malgré tout de bon appétit la nourriture qu'il lui rapportait des cuisines.

Sûrement pour aller se chercher lui-même d'autres morceaux de pomme (Stripe adorait les pommes), ce petit rongeur trop gourmand avait décidé d'aller se chercher lui-même son fruit préféré en s'échappant de sa cage mal fermée. En effet, le jeune serveur avait dû en vitesse reprendre son service, et donc mal vérifier ce détail pourtant ô combien important.

Justement, le moment où Craig allait découvrir la cage vide de son rongeur adoré serait un passage particulièrement poignant.

Et pourquoi pas également le qualifier de moment d'action, parfait pour stresser les spectateurs qui s'en faisaient toujours grandement pour les petits animaux sans défense. Le moment de panique tant attendu qui montrerait ainsi tout l'amour parental que portait ce personnage principal pouvant paraître antipathique pour certains. Ou un véritable héros pour d'autres.

Sur cette lancée, un autre héros allait faire son apparition... Le héros sauveur de cochons d'Inde, parfait pour faire bonne impression au protagoniste et aux spectateurs attentifs à la moitié du personnage vedette !

Heureusement, plus de peur que de mal. Avant de se faire écrabouiller par les nombreux pieds à continuellement passer de salle en salle, le petit fugueur avait été recueilli à temps par un gentil et beau jeune homme. Le fils d'un riche et puissant homme d'affaire, car, vu son âge, ce gars ne pouvait pas s'illustrer dans la politique. Qui serait, comme par hasard, raide dingue des cochons d'Inde. À en posséder lui-même un grand nombre, et avait donc rapidement repéré le propriétaire terriblement paniqué de cet adorable cobaye en fuite.

Un profil atypique et avantageux qui aurait de quoi fortement plaire au meilleur ami humain du petit rongeur évadé et l'aider pour directement tisser des liens forts en parlant de leur animal préféré avec ce bel inconnu. Un inconnu plutôt pas mal, aimable et charmeur, qui penserait que Craig Tucker était un étudiant aisé et promu à un bel avenir à la NASA.

Un quiproquo délicat et à la hauteur de la vie dorée que s'était inventé Marisa Ventura. En voyant le t-shirt que portait Craig, avec le logo de la NASA, le jeune homme de bonne famille lui avait demandé d'un ton badin s'il voulait un jour travailler là-bas. Un ton léger mais sincèrement intéressé. Comme tout inconnu l'était en faisant la connaissance d'une personne à déjà sérieusement lui plaire.

Depuis son enfance, le fan de cochons d'Inde voulait devenir astronaute, son meilleur ami de la vie réelle était bien placé pour le savoir.

Mais, pour rentrer véritablement dans la peau du personnage assez désespéré et démuni dans cette vie fictive dont le héros principal en ignorait complètement l'existence, Craig aurait dû mettre de côté son rêve. Pour brusquement lui redonner vie, en voyant cette petite étincelle d'intérêt et de convoitise dans les yeux de cet homme à ne pas le laisser insensible.

Ainsi, pour ne pas perdre à jamais ce regard posé sur sa petite personne pourtant bien insignifiante pour un tel personnage si aisé, il avait menti. Ou un peu enjolivé la réalité. En s'inventant une bonne place à la NASA, une brillante carrière à venir, une famille riche et aimante, et une belle relation de complicité avec son cochon d'Inde. Le dernier et seul aveu dénué de mensonge présent dans cette tirade.

Qu'importe, puisque ce jeune homme dont le nom serait à trouver plus tard (Il fallait un nom qui fasse cool et sexy, bien que Craig ne devait pas accorder beaucoup d'importance à ce genre de chose. Le public, lui, considérait ce détail quasiment vital !) avait été complètement charmé par cette présentation et le côté mystérieux à entourer Craig. En plus de le trouver très séduisant.

Clyde, sans chercher à trop s'impliquer dans cette constatation, imaginait simplement que son ami serait sûrement très beau à 18 ans. Et ne porterait plus ce bonnet ridicule. Bien que cela pourrait faire partie de son charme. Que son nouvel et riche admirateur pourrait trouver ça follement adorable et original. Et qu'il serait encore plus fou de ce futur astronaute fan de cochons d'Inde.

D'ailleurs, toujours dans la veine du personnage de Marisa Ventura, son cher ami Craig Tucker ne serait pas non plus totalement aux pieds de ce gars à si vite lui faire des avances et des propositions de dîners aux chandelles. Il n'était pas à exclure que son admirateur tente quelques tentative de rapprochement. Rien de trop osé, mais des gestes assez évocateurs pour sous-entendre qu'il voulait devenir bien plus que son ami. À l'aide de quelques caresses sur sa main, ou de brefs effleurements sur sa joue. C'était peut-être un peu mièvre, mais plus correct que s'il lui avait peloté les fesses alors qu'il était question d'un film classé tout public.

Jamais encore Clyde n'avait été dragué par un gay, mais il se doutait que chez les homosexuels aussi il y avait quelques spécimens qui pouvaient se montrer assez insistants pour arriver à leurs fins.

Heureusement, ce dragueur fortuné et donc habitué à avoir tout ce qu'il désirait ne s'était pas vexé quand Craig refusait catégoriquement ses pressantes invitations pour plutôt imposer ses propres règles. Il faut dire que si le fan de cochons d'Inde l'avait fixé avec son beau regard bleuté le plus charmeur et pénétrant, en ajoutant un de ses fameux petits sourires, l'effet était réussi et même le plus fier des gosses de riche ne pouvait refuser.

Il avait donc accepté sans faire d'histoire de revoir ce soi-disant futur membre de la NASA uniquement la nuit, dans des lieux sûrs pour leur tranquillité, sans trop de passage et de regards curieux. Et surtout avec une très bonne vue sur le ciel étoilé ! (Un petit clin d'œil au plafond de la chambre de Craig. Cela faisait paraît-il bon effet de mettre des petits détails personnels dans une œuvre...)

Plus régulièrement que dans le film avec Jennifer Lopez, les deux jeunes gens pas encore en couple mais fortement attirés l'un par l'autre se voyaient donc à la nuit tombée. À la fin des heures de travail de celui qui commençait à dangereusement vivre dans le mensonge, mais qui ne voulait renoncer pour rien au monde à ce début de relation. Où ses deux acteurs vedette se retrouvaient dans l'obscurité inquiétante mais complice de Central Park.

Un endroit peut-être déconseillé à ses heures tardives pour tous les gens normaux et sains d'esprit, ou juste aux touristes, mais pas pour ceux qui n'avaient rien à perdre. Et voulaient justement profiter de la pénombre et de la végétation grouillante pour avoir l'impression d'être seuls au monde.

Dans le cas de Craig, moins penser à cette différence de classe sociale qui le faisait déjà souffrir. Jusqu'à complètement oublier cet insignifiant détail au moment où le jeune couple avait enfin échangé son premier baiser. Un long baiser passionné sous les étoiles, une image bien clichée mais toujours touchant. Surtout que là c'était le cas de deux hommes, ça devait être totalement différent. Étrange, légèrement osé, mais sûrement pas monstrueux. En particulier si cette étreinte restait pleine de tendresse et de sincère affection, voire d'amour ! Car le jeune scénariste restait persuadé que le coup de foudre existait. Qu'il pouvait même se déclarer sur le long terme, à force de bien connaître une personne, et donc toujours plus l'aimer.

Dans ce film, pour être sûr de plaire aux spectateurs et par préférence personnelle, Clyde avait donc rendu son meilleur ami bien plus romantique qu'à l'accoutumée. Ou du moins comme le gamin l'imaginait dans la réalité, en étant en couple et véritablement amoureux d'une personne.

Comme ne devait sûrement pas l'être son compère à son sujet, mais plutôt fortement attiré ! Quoique, parfois l'attirance allait de pair avec une sorte d'amour. Clyde avait toujours eu cette impression d'être amoureux d'une fille et d'en être attiré. D'avoir envie de la serrer dans ses bras et ressentir un bonheur immense en pensant à elle... Bien que ses sentiments restaient à sens unique, Bebe Stevens était imperméable à ses charmes et ses tentatives maladroites de séduction...

Pour éviter de repenser à ces humiliants instants passés à essayer d'impressionner sa dulcinée aussi belle qu'insaisissable, mais avec la langue assez bien pendue pour remettre à sa place ce dragueur aussi lourd que minable, le raté en question avait préféré replonger à corps perdu dans son projet de film.

Malgré son inspiration galopante, Clyde ne s'était pas encore fixé sur la manière dont la supercherie allait être découverte. Quand le jeune homme riche, influent, attentionné et surtout sincèrement amoureux de Craig, allait découvrir la véritable situation de ce dernier. Qu'il était bien un grand défenseur de cochons d'Inde et avait même un des plus adorables spécimens sous sa garde bienveillante, mais n'avait pas de parents milliardaires, ni de situation puissante à la NASA, et encore moins d'appartement personnel en Californie.

Juste une petite vie très précaire après son départ précipité du Colorado et un travail peu glorieux de serveur dans un bar seulement reluisant pour ceux qui consommaient.

En faisant une petite entorse au modèle de cet hommage, le jeune scénariste très impliqué dans son projet cinématographique et romantique préférait ne pas utiliser de figure féminine dans le rôle du grand méchant à cracher la vérité sur la misérable condition du personnage principal. Même si par jalousie une femme pouvait se montrer très mauvaise et implacable en cas de vengeance sentimentale, Clyde ne voulait pas donner ce mauvais rôle à une jeune femme qui serait simplement blessée dans sa fierté. Et sûrement fortement déboussolée d'être évincée par un homme dans sa conquête de ce riche et séduisant héritier.

Par contre, un client fidèle du bar qui serait, comme par hasard, tombé amoureux de Craig et le voudrait pour lui tout seul par n'importe quel moyen, ça sonnait beaucoup mieux. Ce personnage totalement inédit offrirait une petite touche d'originalité et une présence gay de plus. Pour montrer que l'amour, même homosexuel, ne produisait pas que du bonheur et des bonnes actions en continu. D'une vision moins manichéenne et grinçante, ce détail pourrait apporter un peu d'action bien plus intéressante qu'un amour impossible vu et revu.

Les manigances de ce genre de personnage haut en couleur, sans être surjoué, avaient de quoi éclipser une femme ridiculisée dans sa tristesse.

Un professionnel du milieu dirait que ce gamin avait eu du flair pour ne pas froisser le public féminin fortement présent. Toujours très sensible face à ce genre de film et chaque message qu'une œuvre pouvait véhiculer.

Ceux qui connaissaient bien Clyde Donovan diraient simplement que celui-ci admirait trop les femmes d'un respect bêtement mièvre pour en coller une si facilement dans le rôle de la méchante de service. Et la laisser se ridiculiser de manière presque gênante, sans l'élégance d'une grande stratège diaboliquement belle.

Et ainsi en profiter pour se rapprocher davantage d'un milieu hier encore si obscur pour lui, en creusant petit à petit dans les sujets à entourer l'homosexualité pour essayer d'en être familier avec un moyen imaginatif des plus passionnants.

Toutefois, seule une personne à vraiment bien le connaître pourrait ajouter ces dernières constatations au sujet de son intérêt soudain, mais surtout très léger, concernant l'amour entre deux hommes. Un individu tel que son meilleur ami Craig Tucker, par exemple...

Si seulement Craig ne paraissait pas aussi captivé par cette scène actuelle et directement issue du véritable film. Ce fameux passage qui s'inspirait subtilement d'un certain conte bien connu, avec la modernité et les valeurs défendues en plus. Où la simple femme de chambre avait revêtu une sublime robe de bal, mis en valeur sa beauté naturelle à l'aide de quelques bijoux et d'une savante coiffure pour ensuite retrouver celui qu'elle pouvait considérer comme son Prince charmant durant cette soirée si particulière.

Une très belle scène, presque aussi magique que celle du film d'animation à avoir donné une seconde jeunesse à l'histoire de Cendrillon. S'il continuait de faire carburer son imagination, Clyde pourrait presque croire que son compère se retrouvait très ému devant tant de romantisme pur et dur. Alors que c'était formellement impossible, Craig Tucker ne pouvait pas laisser son petit cœur, peut-être pas si insensible, se serrer d'émotion devant ce genre de scène bien niaise. Encore moins s'imaginer à la place de cette fausse princesse qui en avait pourtant l'étoffe.

Son meilleur ami se demandait même si Craig ne l'avait pas devancé. Peut-être bien que le gamin au bonnet péruvien pensait déjà à la dernière scène de son film dont il ignorait pourtant l'existence.

Et qui aurait sûrement été qualifié de navet trop fleur bleue par le vrai Craig, pas par celui qui vivait dans le monde parallèle de la fiction imaginée par son fidèle ami.

Cette version sensiblement romantique (Pour ne pas dire idéalisée) de son ami, qui, dans la scène finale du film, serait aux côtés de son Prince charmant pas le moins du monde dérangé par la vérité à entourer ce gars à lui avoir menti plus par nécessité que par réelle intention de nuire. C'est donc tout naturellement que son riche et bel admirateur avait fermé les yeux sur ce qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de pardonner. Et invitait celui qui était à présent son petit ami dans sa somptueuse voiture de luxe pour faire un séjour en amoureux à Denver. Avant leur mariage.

Leur magnifique mariage où le Craig du film pourrait très bien inviter son ami d'enfance. Clyde, toujours son meilleur ami sincèrement ravi que son pote se soit trouvé un mari aimant (et riche) Et sûrement pas dévasté en se faisant à l'idée que son ami ne s'était pas marié avec lui. À pleurer comme un bébé tout le long de la réception des larmes que les invités prendraient comme des manifestions de joie...

Tout compte fait, Clyde n'aimait pas trop cette dernière idée trop larmoyante.

Et puis, il serait sûrement très heureux pour son ami et non à succomber de jalousie. Jaloux de quoi en plus ? Même en couple, Craig resterait son meilleur ami. Pourquoi pleurnicher pour si peu. Et pourquoi se torturer l'esprit avec des questions aussi inutiles... ?

Clyde se sentait tellement agacé par ce dernier point à sûrement plus le chambouler qu'il voulait bien le croire que son projet de scénario avait été achevé brusquement et ensuite aussi vite rangé dans un tiroir qu'il n'ouvrirait pas de sitôt.

Bon, peut-être que ce fameux tiroir serait de temps en temps entrouvert. Rien que pour s'autoriser à être un peu fier de son travail.

Tout comme le gamin se donnait le droit de reporter son attention sur son complice toujours aussi investi dans son visionnage, avec les pensées qui devaient s'y accorder.

Pourtant, même après un long et intense moment de raisonnement sur une romance fictive que pourrait vivre son compère, Clyde n'arrivait pas à imaginer son meilleur ami sous ce jour-là. Véritablement amoureux, peut-être sensible, hésitant, et définitivement gay.

Pour lui, c'était toujours ce bon vieux Craig, cynique et impassible. À s'illustrer dans un désintérêt total de tout ce qui ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, ou ne concernait pas ses intérêts. Mais n'hésitait jamais à en venir aux mains ou faire savoir son mépris de façon bien cinglante.

Un portrait très loin du tempérament de son double à jouer dans la version gay d'un de ses films préférés, pour le moment visionnable uniquement dans l'imagination de son meilleur ami.

Le meilleur ami en question trouvait d'ailleurs que Craig était plutôt mignon quand il était concentré sur un film. Et s'en étonnait de ne l'avoir jamais relevé auparavant.

\- Quoi ?

Ce qui devait arriver arriva.

À force d'être fixé d'une manière tant insistante, Craig avait remarqué avec un agacement non dissimulé ce petit manège et voulait donc savoir ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez son ami.

Si ce film qui leur était pourtant familier avait un peu trop ému Clyde, ou s'il avait découvert quelque chose qui pourrait changer la face du monde à force de zieuter avec autant de concentration son complice.

La deuxième proposition pouvait se rapprocher de la réalité. Mais le soupirant sans cesse éconduit de Bebe se voyait mal faire un compte rendu détaillé de son idée de scénario qui pourrait sûrement surpasser le film romantique actuellement visionné. Tout en avouant dans la foulée que toutes ces spéculations sur l'homosexualité, auxquelles il pensait récemment avec beaucoup plus d'attention, le troublaient plus que de raison.

Malgré sa sourde montée de panique en sentant son ami le fixer avec une certaine méfiance (Alors que cela devrait être plutôt l'inverse, il devrait se montrer grandement méfiant d'un gay qui était, de surcroît, peut-être amoureux de lui...), le gamin n'avait pas mis trop de temps pour se rattraper.

À force de gérer des situations difficiles, il devait sûrement gagner de précieux points d'expérience pour arriver à quelques hauts niveaux et ainsi être plus confiant pour répondre sans sourciller à Craig Tucker.

\- Tu penses que ça peut arriver dans la vraie vie, de rencontrer la bonne personne et tomber amoureux comme ça... ?

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Craig semblait hésiter. En temps normal, il aurait lâché une réponse bien cassante sur l'inutilité de l'amour et aurait conseillé à son loser de meilleur ami d'arrêter de penser comme une fille.

Alors que là, le fan de cochons d'Inde paraissait véritablement pensif, à étudier sérieusement la question et son sujet général.

Juste quelques brèves minutes. Assez pour se dire que son cher ami était vraiment un attardé complet, et le regarder comme si Clyde venait de confirmer le plus sérieusement du monde que 5 multiplié par 2 faisait bien 12.

\- Bien sûr que non. Ça arrive seulement dans les films destinés aux filles assez connes pour croire au Prince charmant.

Des films que Craig assumait pourtant de regarder régulièrement. À moins qu'il se donnait cette peine uniquement pour faire honneur au talent d'actrice de Jennifer Lopez.

Ou pour, lui aussi, rêver un peu comme l'enfant qu'il était encore. Croire au moins le temps de la durée du film à la venue inespérée d'un Prince charmant. Et se réveiller brusquement de cette douce torpeur pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas de petit ami digne de ce nom à ses côtés.

Juste un gars qui se croyait cool mais qui était juste un sale con détestable, comme le disait si bien Cartman quand Clyde Donovan n'était pas dans les parages pour l'entendre.

Malgré son statut de meilleur ami, Clyde n'arrivait pas à deviner si Craig était agacé par la bêtise innocente de sa question ou par cette cruelle évidence amoureuse.

Vu sa manière d'écraser sa cigarette dans cette jolie tasse en porcelaine posée sur la petite table devant le canapé, cela devait être un trop fort mélange des deux.

Un dangereux cocktail très explosif pour la douce ambiance amicale qui avait été si difficile à instaurer et stabiliser pour cette soirée d'anniversaire. L'imprudent à avoir dit la phrase malheureuse s'imaginait déjà se faire froidement chasser par son ancien meilleur ami cette fois-ci confirmé définitivement.

La peur, peut-être, ou bien sa profonde tristesse en pensant perdre son ami, avait accentué l'ingénuité de son timbre de voix pour apostropher le fan de cochons d'Inde venant de faire une bêtise monumentale d'après le divin avis parental bien loin des petites tracasseries amicales et peut-être amoureuse (Mais seulement du côté de Craig...)

\- C'était la tasse préférée de ta mère... Elle ne va pas être contente !

Probablement.

Mrs Tucker allait très certainement punir son fils trop insolent, qu'elle couvrait pourtant de louanges devant les autres parents en disant que son enfant était très mature pour son âge.

En attendant, le sale garnement en question avait cette fois sourit franchement en entendant la réplique volontairement stupide de son compère. Et oublié presque d'un revers de main ce qui avait pu l'irriter précédemment. Si lui-même en savait la cause exacte.

De son côté, Clyde ne préférait pas chercher plus longtemps cette fameuse raison. Ni embêter davantage son ami avec ses incessants regards appuyés et peu discrets. Terminer de regarder le film, et apprécier ce happy end très prévisible mais à réchauffer le cœur, restait sûrement la chose la plus raisonnable à faire.

Tout en se forçant à ne pas trop sourire bêtement en sentant sa complicité avec Craig revenir brusquement.

Littéralement. Son meilleur ami adoré venait de lui donner un petit coup de pied amical mais tout de même bien décidé. En visant ses fesses en plus !

Clyde était persuadé que son vicieux ami l'avait fait exprès. Surtout que ce dernier le regardait d'un air faussement innocent, en expliquant qu'il avait fait exprès de viser une zone bien rembourrée.

Depuis les récents événements à l'avoir chamboulé, son cerveau serait déjà parti en expédition de recherches physiologiques et symboliques au sujet de ce geste sûrement peu anodin donné en plus à un endroit sensible et de prédilection pour tous les homosexuels.

Mais, sûrement trop surmené suite à toutes ses idées fourmillantes du futur film à succès et ses extrapolations à prendre encore et toujours comme support Craig Tucker, son esprit s'était contenté de se concentrer simplement sur les chaussettes de son ami. Des chaussettes avec le logo de la série Red racer. Agréablement prévisible venant de son complice.

Cette pensée rassurante et sûrement assez plaisante avait suffi à le faire esquisser un petit sourire assez niais. Au moins fixé sur l'écran de la télévision et non sur son ami.


	4. Chapter 4

Parfois, deux longues heures de film paraissaient extrêmement courtes.

Quand le film en question pouvait se définir comme un agréable divertissement bien sûr. Et, dans des cas plus particuliers, lorsque les pensées créatives et productives se mêlaient à l'œuvre cinématographique en train de se dérouler et de servir de support à une toute nouvelle fiction à peine esquissée.

Un scénario complet et précis, sans oublier de se classer rigoureusement dans les codes sacrés du romantisme. Une fiction que Clyde Donovan n'osait pourtant pas signer mentalement de son vrai nom, ni même la confier à un ami. L'histoire se retrouvait donc d'emblée dans l'ombre de ses pensées confuses et gênantes, à cloîtrer dans les souvenirs à effacer progressivement.

Ce n'était peut-être pas digne d'un artiste, mais Clyde n'assumait vraiment pas d'avoir pensé avec force détail à une histoire d'amour de ce genre. Une romance gay très sérieuse et non parodique. Qui mettait surtout en scène son meilleur ami de la plus idéaliste des façons.

Craig Tucker, sûrement très loin de toute cette mascarade trop fleur bleue pour lui. Même s'il venait tout juste de visionner un film traitant d'amour avec l'ami dont il était peut-être amoureux. L'ami en question faisait un piètre détective et n'avait pas encore mis la main sur assez de preuves pour confirmer le forfait de son compère. Cependant, des doutes subsistaient. Et, naturellement, il ne regardait plus son meilleur ami de la même façon. À présent, ce n'était pas juste son ami préféré, un gars presque aussi cool que lui. Mais son meilleur ami qui était gay.

Même Craig semblait différent. Trop différent. Est-ce que le gamin au bonnet péruvien le regardait de cette façon parce qu'il savait que Clyde savait ? Ou bien il interrogeait juste son ami du regard pour savoir la suite du programme... ?

Il n'était pas encore trop tard. Minuit paraissait encore bien loin. Mais ce moment précis se trouvait justement être celui où il fallait prendre une décision pour le bon déroulement de leur petite soirée d'anniversaire consacrée à Stripe. Et, accessoirement, à leurs retrouvailles après un froid très bref.  
S'attendant sûrement à ce que son ami fasse le premier pas et cherche à s'imposer, comme d'habitude, Craig semblait hésiter. Pour finalement décoincer la situation pas encore devenue complètement pesante.

\- Tu veux rester dormir ici cette nuit ?

Avant d'être au courant de cette terrible vérité à entourer son ami telle une écrasante malédiction, Clyde aurait accepté sans hésiter. Avec un grand sourire et un câlin parfaitement amical de circonstance.

De telles effusions n'étaient pas exagérées : Avoir le droit de dormir chez Craig était un immense privilège tellement la chose se classait comme une rareté.

Le soupirant sans cesse éconduit de Bebe avait donc toujours été sincèrement ravi de pouvoir passer du temps chez les Tucker. Bien que la demande venait rarement de la part de Craig. C'était souvent son cher ami qui devait légèrement insister. Ou Tricia, qui proposait gentiment à Clyde de rester comme il était beaucoup plus sympathique que son frère.

C'est vrai que ce joyeux invité n'était pas aussi incisif que le fan de cochons d'Inde. Qui balançait à son meilleur ami qu'il préférait dormir avec pour seule compagnie la présence rassurante de Stripe. Et non dormir aux côtés d'un gars qui ne faisait que piailler au lieu de calmement se mettre au lit. Ensuite, même une fois endormi, qui ronflait comme un ours et empêchait donc son ami de fermer l'œil.

Avérées ou pas, Clyde n'avait jamais mal pris ces remarques. Ses souvenirs se chargeaient de répondre silencieusement à la place de quelques paroles geignardes pour contrer les piques malgré tout lancées sans grande méchanceté.

Le gamin préférait garder en tête toutes ces fois où Craig était resté plus souvent auprès de lui suite à la disparition de Mrs Donovan, comme en plus Clyde faisait assez régulièrement des cauchemars ou pleurait la nuit. Et que son meilleur ami, pas si insensible que les apparences voulaient bien le montrer, s'était à chaque fois glissé dans son lit pour le consoler en le prenant simplement dans ses bras. Seulement, à ses yeux, ce genre de marque de tendresse comptait beaucoup plus que des belles paroles pas toujours réellement rassurantes.

Une magnifique marque d'amitié qui ne lui faisait pas regretter d'avoir choisi Craig Tucker comme meilleur ami. Même lorsque le lendemain matin l'ami en question faisait semblant d'être en colère parce que ce sale bébé pleurnichard s'était mouché sur son pyjama.

Mais, dans le contexte actuel, les choses n'étaient plus du tout pareilles. Moins innocentes et touchantes. Plus compliquées et brouillées par quelques pensées encore trop confuses et légèrement anormales.

Un monde qui l'éloignait doucement de la candeur du monde de l'enfance. Hélas.

Dormir dans la même pièce que ce meilleur ami idéal n'offrait plus du tout les mêmes avantages. Encore moins un aspect rassurant et réconfortant.

Maintenant, Clyde savait juste qu'il allait être vulnérable et trop proche d'un homosexuel assoiffé de sexe et à l'esprit lubrique. Qui attendrait que sa cible soit complètement endormie pour pouvoir la tripoter à son aise. L'embrasser goulûment comme pour lui aspirer son âme. Et ouvrir les premières hostilités dictées par ses pulsions déviantes en utilisant ses vêtements arrachés pour l'attacher au lit et pouvoir ainsi violer sa malheureuse victime une bonne partie de la nuit. Sans prêter attention aux supplications et aux pleurs du pauvre ami encore perdu dans son délire d'amitié parfaite et à respirer l'hétérosexualité. Cette fois c'est sûr, Clyde aurait une bonne raison de pleurer.

Ces élucubrations malsaines, peu respectueuses, et furieusement teintées de clichés homophobes étaient directement issues de l'esprit de Cartman. Quand ce dernier avait cru bon d'utiliser son imagination chaotique et tourmentée pour briser l'image de la parfaite innocence que Clyde nourrissait envers sa relation amicale avec Craig, dénuée de tout sous-entendu ou de perversité. D'après la sagesse discutable de ce gros porc, le fan de cochons d'Inde n'avait jamais été un véritable ami sans arrière-pensée et à l'âme immaculée. Un homosexuel ne pouvait pas être pur et innocent. Ils étaient tous manipulateurs, avides, hypocrites, prêts à tout pour du plaisir exclusivement sexuel et non amoureux. Heureusement que Craig n'était pas en prime roux, juif, et originaire du New Jersey, sinon Eric Cartman lui aurait en plus ajouté un joli petit panel de mots choisis qu'il réservait à un certain petit rouquin...

S'il s'impliquait lui-même très personnellement et intimement sur ce sujet délicat, Clyde savait qu'il ne partageait pas de telles idées si arrêtées, injustes, assez violentes et même dangereuses. Le gamin bavait d'admiration devant la perfection d'un couple lesbien, mais ne manifestait jamais de haine envers deux hommes amoureux. Il ressentait juste un peu de gêne, préférait détourner les yeux et concentrer son esprit sur un sujet moins épineux. Sans toutefois cultiver de la rancœur ou du dégoût, nuance !

Bien sûr, comme de nombreux enfants de son âge, il se moquait gentiment et un peu bêtement des gays. Par exemple, avec sa bande de potes, Clyde tournait souvent à la dérision l'amitié très forte entre Stan et Kyle. Mais sans aller jusqu'à intimider ou violenter Butters qui se disait officiellement bi-curieux. Alors pourquoi quand il était question de Craig les choses devenaient si impossibles à gérer ?! Qu'il n'osait presque plus s'approcher de trop près de son meilleur ami, ni avoir les mêmes gestes familiers d'autrefois donnés pourtant comme de simples signes d'affection fraternelle. Il hésitait même à dormir dans la même pièce que son meilleur pote pourtant tant admiré...

Pour un peu, Clyde admettrait même qu'il avait presque peur de son ami ! Peur de ce que ce dernier était, et pouvait donc lui faire en tant que tel.

D'ailleurs, un doute affreux venait de jaillir dans son esprit en ébullition (Comme s'il avait besoin de ça...)

Peut-être que Craig avait déjà profité du sommeil de plomb de son compère pour s'adonner à quelques attouchements très peu amicaux sur sa pauvre petite personne sans défense...!

Toutes ces fois où ils étaient encore très jeunes, trop naïfs (Clyde l'était probablement toujours), et qu'ils avaient dormi dans le même lit en passant la nuit chez l'un ou l'autre. Ses souvenirs autrefois précieux et idylliques n'allaient pas tarder à être pervertis, eux aussi.

En se référant à une poignée d'informations balancées par Cartman qui ne devaient pas être complètement fausses, car c'est vrai qu'il y avait une certaine logique à naître homosexuel, à cette époque Craig savait déjà qu'il était gay. Et fantasmait donc sur quelques gars de la classe. Dont, très certainement, Clyde Donovan, son meilleur ami, pas désagréable à regarder, une cible excessivement facile servie sur un plateau d'argent.

Comme par miracle, touché par la grâce, Clyde comprenait à présent mieux pourquoi son cher ami le regardait parfois avec insistance. Que ce n'était pas juste dû au fait que le fan de cochons d'Inde le trouvait très cool et se sentait fier d'avoir comme meilleur ami le garçon à avoir été élu le plus mignon. (Bon, peut-être un peu quand même, mais pas juste pour ça.)

Ainsi que la raison de l'attitude étrangement silencieuse et pensive de Craig, quand il se trouvait au milieu de tous ses congénères en train de se changer dans les vestiaires. À envoyer des petits regards furtifs plutôt que de plaisanter avec la masse.

C'en était presque effrayant, en profitant des normes sur la séparation des filles et des garçons, une personne homosexuelle pouvait sans problème se rincer l'œil en ayant différents modèles de son choix sous la main ! Tandis que les hétérosexuels devaient presque mettre leur vie en jeu en espionnant illégalement les spécimens du sexe opposé, à leurs risques et périls.

Bien que les gays restaient autant touchés, voire plus, par le danger et les représailles... Heureusement, le meilleur ami de Craig Tucker était bien placé pour savoir que ce dernier savait se défendre et donner des coups à ceux qui, selon lui, le méritaient.

Et puis, si besoin, son fidèle ami se portait volontaire pour le protéger des homophobes ou des vieux pervers qui s'amuseraient à le draguer lourdement. Clyde ne savait pas clairement comment prendre cet élan soudain et chevaleresque, mais c'était sûrement normal de vouloir protéger son meilleur ami. Stan et Kyle le faisaient souvent, alors il s'agissait sans doute d'un code d'honneur de la super amitié. Une amitié sans détail gay. Ou juste un peu...

Malheureusement, son attitude digne d'un chevalier blanc ou d'un ami (et surtout pas d'un petit ami) dévoué ne collait peut-être pas à la façon de penser de celui vers qui étaient tournées toutes ces belles intentions. Craig n'était certainement pas habité d'un grand romantisme ému par la beauté d'une action sincère et désintéressée. Ni un romantique tout court.

Et puis, Clyde n'aimait vraiment pas cette manière que prenait son complice pour le regarder. Il avait l'impression que Craig le déshabillait du regard. Fantasmait sur chaque partie de son corps (En particulier une zone qu'il avait fait plus qu'effleurer avec son pied tout à l'heure...) Se demandait à quelle sauce il allait le manger. Dans quelle position du kamasutra il allait le prendre pour commencer leur coït sauvage. Et pourquoi pas lui faire tester quelques-uns de ses jouets très spéciaux pour adultes...! À cette dernière pensée, le malheureux, pour le moment seulement victime de son imagination, n'avait pu réprimer un frisson d'horreur en imaginant un monstrueux sex-toy l'effleurer à nouveau.

Clyde pensait pourtant avoir vaincu sa terrible phobie des jouets érotiques pour adultes au cours d'un après-midi très spécial passé chez Cartman, avec Stan, Kyle et Kenny.

Alors que les vilains garnements avaient décidé de se cacher dans la maison pendant que Cartman les cherchait. Le petit groupe s'était mis d'accord pour qu'ils se camouflent tous au même endroit.

Et qu'à un signal précis donné par Stan ils fuiraient ensemble dans des directions opposées, en tentant de semer leur bourreau sadique et obèse. Sans oublier de faire enrager le plus possible ce dernier !

En prenant toujours très au sérieux son statut de co-chef de groupe en alerte pour mener à bien une opération dangereuse mais très importante, Kyle avait proposé de se cacher sous le lit de la mère de Cartman. Ainsi, il y aurait de la place pour tout le monde, plusieurs sorties pour le futur départ en trombe, et ce gros porc était trop stupide pour chercher à un endroit aussi évident. Peut-être même qu'il avait peur de fouiller dans la chambre de sa mère !

Goguenards et gloussant déjà en pensant à la tête que ferait celui qui était malgré tout leur ami (La plupart du temps...), les gamins s'étaient donc glissés sous le lit. En essayant de ne pas s'éborgner, et en excusant quand ils écrasaient involontairement une main ou un pied innocents. En rencontrant au passage quelques vestiges oubliés, un désordre poussiéreux de vieilles pantoufles, vêtements défraîchis, maquillages usagés...

Surtout, une boite imposante et lourde. Assez dérangeante pour que tout le petit groupe ne puisse pas se caser confortablement dans leur base secrète. Kenny, celui qui avait été le mieux placé pour déchiffrer l'inscription sur la boite, avait d'abord pouffé de rire en comprenant aussitôt son contenu secret. Et avait en quelques secondes quitté cette cachette parfaite, tiré ce véritable coffre au trésor, et, par la même occasion, fait sortir de leur planque ses compagnons de jeu.

Ces derniers, trop curieux ou sincèrement étonnés de la réaction soudaine de leur ami avaient bien vite été atteints du même rire que le petit blondinet qui venait de renverser sans plus de cérémonie le contenu de la mystérieuse boite. Comme un fier capitaine pirate le ferait avec son précieux magot.

Sauf que, faute de piécettes sonnantes et trébuchantes, ils se retrouvaient devant une jolie petite collection de sex-toys en tout genre. Quasiment tous de forme phallique, bien sûr.

Kenny et Kyle s'étaient d'ailleurs lancé le défi de mettre la main sur le plus imposant de tous. Pendant que leurs deux amis ricanaient et riaient même franchement aux remarques faites sur chaque modèle rencontrés en route.

Jusqu'à ce que Kenny brandisse fièrement le gagnant final : Un charmant gode très réaliste (et surtout flatteur...), si on mettait de côté sa couleur d'un beau violacé bien fluo.

Clyde n'avait pas percuté tout de suite et avait plutôt pleuré de rire avec ses amis en voyant le blondinet mimant une fellation pour récompenser ce grand vainqueur. Viril et...Violet. Presque de la même couleur que l'arme du crime trop bien connue par le soupirant de Bebe Stevens. Un sex-toy rose fuchsia dont une des filles de cette soirée fatidique s'était servie pour le violer de la plus pitoyable des façons...

Encore pris à la gorge par ces sombres et douloureux souvenirs qu'il croyait pourtant profondément enfouis, définitivement oubliés pour sa santé mentale et sa confiance en lui, Clyde avait répondu un peu trop brutalement à son ami qui lui expliquait pourtant très calmement qu'il pouvait lui prêter des vêtements de rechange pour dormir. D'où ce fameux regard peut-être brièvement insistant mais de toute bonne foi. Au lieu d'imaginer les meilleurs des pires moyens de le sauter, le fan de cochons d'Inde devait juste se demander quel pyjama serait le plus confortable pour son ami.

Une proposition gentiment amicale et désespérément banale, qui expliquait parfaitement ce bref coup d'œil sur son corps à se sentir tant menacé depuis quelques temps.

Une phrase à laquelle le gamin de moins en moins à l'aise avait répondu avec une telle brusquerie que son compère en avait légèrement sursauté.

\- Non ! Je... Je ne peux pas... Mon père n'est pas au courant que je suis chez toi !

Loin d'être convaincu, son meilleur ami auquel il devait sournoisement fausser compagnie haussait un sourcil et le fixait sans comprendre. En se demandant si Clyde était vraiment aussi stupide, assez limité intellectuellement, pour ne pas savoir utiliser son cerveau si jamais trop d'informations s'accumulaient.

\- Tu peux lui téléphoner et lui dire que tu dors ici.

Oui, bien sûr.

Cette évidence brillait d'une puissante logique presque éblouissante. Sûrement aussi remarquable que la gêne et le tissu de mensonges que ce gars tout à coup beaucoup moins cool était en train de broder. Et présenter à son compère à ne pas être complètement con.

En continuant dans la parade des histoires inventées de toute pièce, Clyde pouvait toujours téléphoner chez lui, faire croire qu'il conversait longuement avec son père mais que celui-ci lui ordonnait de rentrer séance tenante. Sinon, en solution de secours, se souvenir brutalement d'une punition imaginaire qui l'empêchait donc de rester chez un ami.

Décidément, depuis que l'homosexualité de Craig Tucker n'était plus un secret pour le meilleur ami de ce dernier, l'ami en question flirtait de plus en plus souvent avec le mensonge. Des mensonges bien lâches et amers. Devenus presque naturels, d'une aide secourable pour éviter de faire face à une situation embarrassante. Ou à la vérité, tout simplement.

Mais l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens avait appris que dans la vie il fallait faire des choix, pour ne pas compliquer les choses et faire de la peine aux gens.

Seulement voilà, s'il fallait faire un choix, Clyde n'arrivait pas à se décider sur la solution la moins pire. La moins douloureuse aussi.

Céder au nom de cette amitié toujours importante à ses yeux et rester dormir chez son meilleur ami. Prendre place, sans trembler comme une feuille, dans les couvertures confortables du petit lit de fortune qui serait installé non loin du lit de Craig. Éviter de regarder celui-ci, seulement penser à un documentaire ennuyeux au possible pour s'endormir d'un coup comme une masse. Et se réveiller péniblement le lendemain matin, le corps endolori et imprégné de substances nocives pour son hétérosexualité.

Sinon, faire en sorte de rester éveillé toute la nuit pour surveiller le prédateur à dormir non loin de lui. En se pinçant continuellement ou en ingurgitant tout un stock de grains de café. Quoique, assister en première place, avec les sensations en prime, au moment où Craig s'approcherait sans bruit de son pauvre corps encore un peu innocent pour le souiller de sa salive et le marquer comme sien en le pénétrant par la force, ce n'était pas franchement mieux !

En fait, tous les éléments un peu trop gays venant se coller à la candeur idéale de leur amitié le déstabilisait. Lui faisaient ressentir une peur mêlée malgré tout de curiosité.

Que son ami se soit touché en le regardant passe encore... Cet incident pouvait se mettre sur le compte du trouble et l'accumulation des émotions. Mais qu'il ait profité de son sommeil pour se frotter à lui, passer sa main sous ses vêtements, ou pire encore... !

C'était impossible. Son meilleur ami ne pourrait jamais lui faire une chose pareille. Craig n'était pas un pervers ou un profiteur, lui-même détestait les hypocrites et les faux amis. En revanche, ce minuscule mais primordial détail à son sujet remettait en doute tout l'empire amical qu'ils avaient soigneusement bâti durant toutes ces années.

Ce n'était peut-être pas normal ou imaginable qu'une simple histoire d'homosexualité remette en doute leur relation amicale pourtant solide, mais Clyde était prêt à tout pour ne pas perdre son ami à cause d'une maladresse conçue justement à cause de cette nouvelle tout juste assimilée et encore trop compliquée à visualiser. Croire possible, à inclure dans leur petite vie jusqu'ici bien tranquille.

Alors que c'était tellement plus simple de détourner les yeux pour ne surtout pas croiser le regard de son meilleur ami. Fixer son attention sur le pied d'une chaise et servir platement sa réponse finale.

\- Je pense que je ferai mieux de rentrer.

Une simplicité enfantine. Et encore un énorme mensonge à la limite du ridicule. Tout ça parce que ce pauvre gars finalement pas si cool se retrouvait incapable d'affronter la réalité. Plus précisément, Clyde ne voulait pas se retrouver encore plus fragilisé par un tas de questionnements en pensant trop à des sujets gays.

En tout cas, Craig était sincèrement vexé et ne cachait pas sa déception. En sentant peut-être quelques picotements de remords, son ami avait osé le regarder brièvement et en avait eu la confirmation. Le gamin au bonnet péruvien baissait toujours les yeux en regardant de côté quand il était gêné ou triste, pour ne pas trop montrer ses émotions à brouiller son calme apparent.

Au moins, Craig ne s'était pas mis en colère. Et avait eu l'amabilité de ne pas lui balancer quelques insultes bien trouvées pour qualifier superbement sa lâcheté minable.

Au cas où le défenseur absolu de cochons d'Inde retrouvait assez de hargne pour l'humilier, Clyde avait misé sur la fuite. Une technique qu'il allait devoir souvent adopter pour moins se sentir si mal en voyant son compère souffrir à cause de son attitude. Pourtant la faute ne reposait pas entièrement sur lui !

Mais Clyde préférait s'éclipser avant de se laisser emporter et demander avec humeur à son meilleur ami pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit gay. Au lieu de se forcer à être normal pour une fois...

Comme si lui-même était parfait. En fuyant presque en courant de chez son ami préféré, après avoir attrapé en vitesse son manteau et vaguement remercié Craig.

Le remercier pour quoi d'ailleurs... ? De lui avoir pardonné ? D'accepter de le convier à l'anniversaire de Stripe ? De lui faire à nouveau confiance ? De ne pas avoir abusé de lui ou tenté de l'embrasser ?

C'était ridicule. Et Clyde se sentait lui aussi complètement ridicule.

Heureusement que sa maison n'était pas trop loin, c'était au moins la seule consolation dans tout ça... Non, Clyde s'interdisait de mentionner en pensée une éventuelle tentative de rapprochement qui n'avait, Dieu merci, pas eu lieu. Pour éviter de se poser des questions sur sa réaction, et quels effets réels cela aurait pu lui faire.

Il avait pensé à trop de choses de nature homosexuelle pour ce soir.

Ce n'est qu'en rentrant chez lui, le corps encore intact et sauvé in extremis de toute trace de choses certifiées non amicales, que Clyde s'en souvenait.

Des paroles que son père avait prononcées en coup de vent avant de partir travailler. Après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à son fils, Mr Donovan l'avait prévenu qu'il risquait de rentrer un peu plus tard que prévu ce soir. À cause d'une réunion aussi importante qu'interminable.

Sauf que son gamin n'était plus un petit garçon si facile à berner avec de belles paroles qui marchaient à tous les coups quand le travail devenait le sujet principal d'une excuse bancale. En gagnant en maturité et grâce à l'influence de son meilleur ami, Clyde avait appris à reconnaître les petits mensonges bien typiques et mal foutus des parents qui pensaient que leurs mômes étaient trop jeunes pour comprendre ce que pouvaient faire deux adultes amoureux.

Pour le cas de son cher papa tout à coup si cachottier, le soupirant de Bebe Stevens flairait un glorieux mensonge issu tout droit de l'esprit d'un père célibataire encore trop hésitant pour avouer à son enfant qu'il s'était peut-être trouvé une petite amie. Ou que la jeune femme en question lui plaisait beaucoup et qu'ils se voyaient assez régulièrement, et pas seulement à leurs heures de travail s'il était question d'une de ses collègues.

Quelques gamins seraient sûrement furieux de ne plus avoir leurs parents rien que pour eux, qu'une personne inconnue s'immisce dans leur petit cocon. Mais cette possibilité de romance arrangeait justement Clyde. Comme ça, son père serait trop occupé à penser à sa dulcinée, perdu sur son petit nuage, pour remarquer l'air sérieusement soucieux de son fils. Lui aussi plongé dans quelques problématique d'ordre sentimental. Ou juste amicaux. Mais à presque tous concerner le sujet Craig Tucker.

En repensant plus calmement à son meilleur ami, celui à lui avoir pourtant faussé volontairement compagnie se sentait brusquement bien seul. Isolé et minable.

Mais se tenir comme l'unique occupant actuel de cette maison, qui semblait incomplète depuis presque cinq ans, restait de toute façon moins stressant et éprouvant que se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec son ami, que le gamin ne pouvait s'empêcher de trop analyser.

Si Craig avait le malheur d'utiliser un mot plutôt qu'un autre, ou se grattait l'œil avec sa main droite au lieu de la gauche, Clyde savait qu'il allait commencer à rentrer dans de grandes hypothèses et théories sur les symboliques gays ou les signes typiquement homosexuels.

Se retrouver calmement chez lui, à vérifier que son père allait bien avoir un petit quelque chose à manger en rentrant, si jamais sa soirée au restaurant s'était mal passée ou que l'excuse de la réunion était finalement totalement vraie. Ne pas s'inquiéter si son chien Rex n'était pas à la maison, il avait dû faire un tour pour aller voir Sparky (Même des chiens géraient mieux la question de l'homosexualité que lui...) Et se brosser tranquillement les dents en se demandant s'il allait directement se mettre au lit, ou bien se changer un peu les idées avant...

Récemment, Kenny lui avait justement prêté un numéro collector de Playboy, avec que des jolies blondes (il savait que Clyde adorait les blondes), ce magazine allait sûrement l'aider pour penser à des choses un peu plus... saines.


	5. Chapter 5

Comme s'il ne le savait déjà que trop bien, Clyde était parfaitement au courant qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur en n'étant pas resté dormir chez son meilleur ami.

Mais le destin, le karma, l'esprit de sa mère, ou un quelconque Dieu bien farceur, se chargeait de le lui faire savoir d'une manière encore plus explicite

Pour commencer, sa nuit ne pouvait pas vraiment se qualifier de réparatrice.

Malgré cette douce et salutaire dose d'endorphine, qui, au passage, avait été monstrueusement dure à obtenir. Alors que toutes ces magnifiques créatures blondes et sexy de ce magazine pour adulte ne pouvaient que réveiller à l'instant ses pulsions et l'envoyer presque trop rapidement au septième ciel, le gamin avait eu un mal fou à se concentrer sur les si jolies courbes de ces charmantes demoiselles.

Juste quand le plaisir commençait à monter de façon satisfaisante, que sa main intensifiait légèrement ses mouvements frénétiques, qu'il fermait les yeux en pouvant enfin savourer de vraies sensations grisantes, des images trop troublantes de son meilleur ami lui revenaient en tête.

Craig qui lui offrait un mignon petit sourire lui étant destiné, ou à le regarder d'un air bien peu innocent. Jusqu'à dangereusement s'approcher de lui, en écho à la tristement célèbre soirée spéciale Brenda Love. Et cette fois, pas pour juste embrasser un endroit vague dans son cou, mais dans l'idée de lui offrir un vrai baiser langoureux. En choquant bien sûr ses lèvres qui étaient encore totalement étrangères à ce genre de pratique avec un gars. Qui ne désiraient que des contacts buccaux avec une fille de toute façon !

Ce qu'il pensait être une évidence inébranlable l'avait fait se réveiller brusquement de sa torpeur plus vraiment aussi douce. Pas depuis que Clyde venait de s'imaginer dans une situation bien peu amicale avec son meilleur ami. De quoi perturber un début d'orgasme qui venait de se bloquer en cogitant que ce n'était pas bien de mélanger un plaisir purement sexuel avec la présence d'un bon pote très respectable. Et gay. Et peut-être amoureux de lui. Malgré le peu de preuves tangibles de prétendus sentiments brûlant d'amour...

Qu'importe, cet ami depuis peu bien tourmenté préférait se concentrer à nouveau sur un sujet familièrement agréable. Surtout agréable. Bien qu'insupportablement compliqué depuis un léger détail dont il fallait taire le nom pour ne pas perdre tout sursaut d'excitation. Ou éjaculer juste au moment où les images fantasmées (et donc irréalistes) de son complice lui apparaissaient trop clairement en tête. Un satané coup du sort, et un mauvais timing, naturellement.

Finalement, il ne devait son salut qu'à un souvenir heureusement encore très net, lui aussi, et sûrement bien plus sain que d'imaginer son meilleur ami en train de l'embrasser ou le toucher.

Clyde avait une bien meilleure scène en tête : Ce jour béni où ce petit chanceux avait été convié à l'anniversaire de Wendy Testaburger. Une fête avec bien sûr la présence indispensable de Bebe Stevens, la meilleure amie de l'ex petite amie de Stan.

Et, pour faire honneur à cette soirée d'anniversaire, la jolie blonde avait revêtu une somptueuse robe rouge à pois blancs. Purement retro aux dires de celle qui la portait fièrement. Bien que ce détail vestimentaire ne devait pas intéresser ceux qui pleuraient intérieurement de joie devant le décolleté très notable qu'offrait cette tenue. En plus d'une coupe parfaite pour visualiser en détail les formes aussi généreuses qu'harmonieuses de la jeune fille.

Bien entendu, beaucoup d'invités (filles et garçons) avaient silencieusement admiré et savouré cette vision enchanteresse. Sauf Craig, qui avait passé le plus clair de son temps à filmer et prendre des photos du chaton que Wendy avait eu en cadeau de la part de son amie Bebe. Tout en supportant presque continuellement les commentaires de son meilleur ami à s'extasier devant la fille si belle avec laquelle il rêvait d'être officiellement en couple.

La fille qui, visiblement, restait toujours en première place pour capturer son attention et ses sens. À complètement éclipser Brenda Love, à moitié devenue une pestiférée...

Néanmoins, si repenser au corps quasi divin de Bebe Stevens et imaginer poser ses mains dessus lui avait au moins offert une jouissance plus rassurante que satisfaisante, cela ne l'empêchait pas de repenser à Craig une fois que l'auteur de ce petit péché totalement assumé s'était calmement mis au lit.

Pas pour refaire des plans scabreux sur un éventuel baiser donné par son complice. Plutôt imaginer comment aurait pu se dérouler leur sympathique petite soirée suite à l'anniversaire de Stripe. Une soirée à durer jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit puisque Clyde serait bien sûr resté dormir chez Craig, sans se poser trop de questions.

Comme tout bon ami qui se respecte. Comme l'aurait fait le vrai Clyde Donovan, et non cet usurpateur méfiant et paranoïaque qui regrettait amèrement d'avoir douté de son ami. De l'avoir presque abandonné, mis de côté, déçu aussi, encore une fois...

Alors qu'il aurait pu passer un très bon moment avec son ami préféré, comme d'habitude quand ils partageaient ce moment nocturne très bon enfant et non malsain au possible.

Le gamin avait encore des souvenirs très précis en tête : Toutes ces fois où il s'amusait gentiment à agacer Craig en lui demandant innocemment s'il dormait (En sachant d'avance très bien la réponse...) Et les petits bruits mignons mais terriblement aigus que faisait Stripe trop tôt le matin parce qu'il avait faim, ou voulait simplement faire savoir aux deux amis encore endormis que lui était bien réveillé. Puis, joyeusement couiner de plus belle en voyant son compagnon humain rappliquer pour lui donner à manger ou simplement le prendre affectueusement dans ses bras. Sous les gentilles railleries de l'ami et invité qui qualifiait son compère de mère poule.

Trop occupé à se remémorer ces précieux souvenirs, Clyde n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite qu'il pleurait. Des pleurs lents et silencieux, à ne pas le secouer de spasmes, mais qui restaient tout de même douloureux. L'éternel soupirant de Bebe se demandait même par quel miracle il avait réussi à s'endormir sans encombre malgré cette tristesse accablante.

Ce qu'il devinait très bien par contre, c'était que son père avait dû passer une merveilleuse soirée. À sa soi-disant réunion interminable et barbante qui n'était sûrement pas un rendez-vous amoureux avec une femme charmante... Cela expliquait mieux la raison de son retour si tardif, sûrement aux alentours de minuit.

Clyde n'avait jamais vu son père aussi guilleret et détendu, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Pendant que Mr Donovan faisait la conversation pour deux et illuminait la matinée avec son sourire radieux, il ne bombardait pas son fils de questions au sujet de sa mine pas franchement rayonnante. Le pauvre ami désorienté depuis la vérité au sujet de l'homosexualité de son presque frère ne se sentait pas capable de déballer la vérité à son père. Et n'avait pas non plus le cœur à mentir en lui faisant profiter de ses pitoyables talents d'acteur, alors que Roger Donovan semblait sincèrement comblé. Chose qui était devenu extrêmement rare, moralement impossible, depuis le décès de son épouse.

Peut-être qu'il s'autorisait enfin à être heureux... Et à aller au cinéma avec une femme dont il était tombé amoureux, tel un adolescent découvrant l'amour. Mr Donovan nageait tellement dans le bonheur propre à l'insouciance amoureuse qu'il parlait à son fils d'un film récent sûrement visionné lors de sa soirée qui n'était certainement pas un rendez-vous galant.

Pour renchérir sur le sujet cinématographique, Clyde lui aurait bien parlé du film que lui-même avait vu avec son meilleur ami. Une fiction avec une romance en plus, comme par hasard ! Seulement, replonger dans ces souvenirs encore très frais et chaotiques de la veille, avec bien sûr toutes les émotions incluses, était au-dessus de ses forces. Le gamin n'avait pas envie de fondre à nouveau en larmes, et, dans la continuité des choses, se retrouver bombardé de questions embarrassantes. Son confident attitré allait lui en poser assez comme ça, plus tard...

En attendant ce moment humiliant, en bon fils modèle, Clyde avait enfin ouvert la bouche pour prononcer autre chose que des réponses en monosyllabes et proposé de préparer ses fameux lemon bars pour clôturer le dîner de ce soir. Comme ça, durant la journée, son père allait pouvoir se reposer en se repassant calmement et avec délectation les meilleurs passages de sa soirée romantique d'hier. Un beau geste de la part de son gentil garçon assez délicat pour marquer le coup, en étant, de plus, assez compréhensif au point de ne pas éventer le léger mensonge parental.

En vérité, c'était pour se faire pardonner de cacher tant de choses. Et noyer un peu plus son père dans cette frénésie amoureuse, bel et bien aveugle au monde réel... Bien que ce gamin pas réellement hypocrite voulait aussi fêter discrètement ce bonheur pour le moment secret que vivait son père, qu'au moins une personne dans cette maison puisse être heureuse. Et récompensée d'assumer pleinement ses sentiments. Tandis que son propre fils faisait un bien piètre ami...

Un mauvais ami, certes, mais un super menteur qui allait passer maître dans l'art de berner son monde !

À force de servir mensonge sur mensonge saupoudré de faux sourires, ses paroles devenaient moins maladroites, bien que toujours fatalement écornées de menterie.

Mais Clyde n'avait pas le temps d'être écœuré par son comportement, il préférait fuir dans la cuisine pour ne plus entendre les paroles de son père, bien trop gentilles et sûrement peu méritées...

Le plus grand admirateur de Bebe Stevens savait très bien qu'il n'était pas un bon garçon qui commençait à être plus mature et responsable. Mr Donovan n'avait absolument aucune raison d'être fier de lui. Comment un gars aussi lâche et peureux pouvait mériter de tels compliments... D'ailleurs, Clyde se demandait bien pourquoi Craig s'était épris de lui, si les faits étaient avérés.

En admettant que son meilleur ami soit bien amoureux, aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, il devait seulement être attiré physiquement et non réellement sous le charme de son pote pas vraiment brillant. Juste un peu plus gentil que la moyenne, surtout plus beau que la plupart des gars de la classe. Sûrement... Clyde en venait même à presque douter de son style pourtant si cool dont il avait toujours été très fier !

Pour ne pas se torturer l'esprit plus longtemps et agonir cette confiance en lui dignement acquise depuis son titre de garçon le plus mignon, le gamin essayait de se concentrer uniquement sur sa tâche principale : Préparer ce gâteau au citron. Tout en pensant à préparer un éventuel cadeau mangeable destiné à Craig, pour se faire pardonner de sa pitoyable performance amicale d'hier soir. Le coup serait bien vite réparé avec des chocolats, ou bien des biscuits.

Ou quelque chose d'un peu moins... Romantique. Et puis s'excuser pour quoi au juste ? Ce n'était pas lui qui était gay et à fantasmer sur son pote innocent qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Craig n'était pas son petit ami, il ne lui devait donc rien et sûrement pas une solennelle présentation d'excuses à base de fleurs et des sucreries. En plus, le plus grand fan de cochons d'Inde devait sûrement détester tous ces trucs à l'eau de rose.

C'est pourquoi Clyde décidait de sérieusement s'en tenir au repas avec son père. Une relation père-fils bien plus simple que ce qu'était récemment devenue son amitié idéale avec ce type que le gamin facilement admiratif avait pourtant toujours trouvé très cool, et à savoir garder les pieds sur Terre sans devenir terriblement ennuyeux...

Ouais, il s'amusait toujours bien avec Craig. Ils étaient différents mais se complétaient. Le fan de cochons d'Inde arrivait à toujours miraculeusement bien le consoler. Beaucoup de gamins voyaient Craig Tucker comme un gars distant et désagréable, mais il traitait son meilleur ami avec un égard particulier. Sans ressembler à un vieux couple marié, comme Stan et Kyle, ils étaient toujours présents l'un pour l'autre.

Pour simplifier ces jolies pensées amicalement philosophiques, Clyde devait bien admettre que son ami lui manquait. D'habitude, dès son réveil il envoyait des messages à Craig, et ce dernier lui répondait quand ça lui chantait. En général quelques heures plus tard, cédant à l'insistance de son complice ou parce qu'il était réellement trop occupé avant. Mais il n'y avait jamais eu de pesant silence radio comme aujourd'hui. Une première qui n'était pas du tout plaisante...

Pendant que la pâte terminait de cuire, Clyde se retrouvait seul avec ses remords.

Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter, comme prévu Craig était fâché. Son ami lui en voulait tellement qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de lui téléphoner, ou de chercher sa présence. Ce sale petit pleurnichard l'avait trop déçu ou n'avait pas cédé à ses avances, leur relation ne méritait donc plus aucun effort. Ils allaient devenir de parfaits inconnus qui s'enverraient de temps en temps des regards gênés et lointains.

Effacer des années d'amitié si facilement lui faisait plus mal que de se brûler avec le plat qu'il avait sorti du four en oubliant de se protéger les mains. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de grand-chose pour contrer cette petite erreur d'étourderie pas du tout provoquée à cause d'une certaine personne. Alors que pour recoller les morceaux avec son meilleur ami, la situation se révélait presque désespérée. Craig était fier et rancunier, il n'allait pas à nouveau l'inviter chez lui et manger des tacos en sa compagnie. Passer l'éponge sur le comportement irrespectueux de son ami, et même oublier qu'il était gay pour redevenir le meilleur ami parfait que Clyde pensait avoir trouvé !

Son imagination s'emportait facilement, pour aussi vite se retrouver à manger le mur.

La preuve : Au moment où Clyde pensait avoir retrouvé un semblant de sérénité, en s'occupant de la préparation au citron sans pleurer en songeant à toutes les vilaines choses que son meilleur ami adoré devait maintenant penser de lui, la sonnerie de la porte l'avait fait sursauter.

Au point de manquer de faire tomber son bol, mais d'oser espérer croire en la venue surprise de Craig !

Sa confiance en son meilleur ami et un euphorique élan de joie étaient montés d'un coup quand, de l'entrée, son père l'apostrophait en lui signalant que c'était un de ses amis. Pas besoin de sous-titre, seul le grand défenseur de cochons d'Inde pouvait débarquer à l'improviste un dimanche. Ses autres amis téléphonaient toujours avant, par politesse, ou pour ne pas s'être déplacés pour rien.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, le soupirant sans cesse éconduit de Bebe Stevens s'attendait à reconnaître et accueillir chaleureusement un individu affublé d'un célèbre bonnet péruvien. Et non que ça soit précisément cette personne, la dernière qu'il voulait voir en de pareilles circonstances, qui franchissait la porte de la cuisine. Heureusement que le gamin avait reposé tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains, sinon d'autres dégâts auraient été signalés.

Au moins, en étant resté bien en sécurité chez son cher ami Craig, Clyde n'aurait pas eu ce genre de visite imprévue à ne surtout pas se classer dans la catégorie des bonnes surprises qui redonnaient direct le sourire.

Son père, un traître inconscient de sa grave erreur, venait de faire entrer le chaos en personne dans leur maison. Un être retord et manipulateur qui, après avoir cérémonieusement salué l'adulte de la maison, allait signaler sa présence à celui qu'il était venu voir. Ou humilier.

Cette façon dont le regardait ce gros lard, le ton de sa voix tellement faux et mielleux pour le saluer à son tour et prononcer son prénom... À vomir !

Pour un peu, Cartman aurait été jusqu'à lui offrir l'étreinte sacrée de l'amitié tout en lui proposant un délicieux caramel. Peut-être même deux. Mais Clyde ne se laissait plus prendre à ce genre de corruption basée sur la gourmandise. Moins souvent du moins.

Il restait cependant volontairement conciliant face au petit jeu pervers de son invité surprise non désiré. Qui se baladait librement dans la cuisine, commentant que ce cher Clyde Donovan ferait vraiment une très bonne femme au foyer. La soi-disant épouse modèle mettait cette vanne sur le compte de sa présence dans cette pièce généralement attribuée aux femmes, et n'en prenait donc pas ombrage. Beaucoup d'hommes brillaient dans la gastronomie, et faisaient même mieux la cuisine que les femmes.

Sauf que ce gros porc n'avait pas des pensées aussi engagées et subtiles en tête, il venait simplement de remarquer le gâteau posé sur la table, qui attendait sagement d'être recouvert de citron. Une véritable invitation pour cet énergumène qui était du genre à tout de suite faire main basse sur la nourriture qu'il déclarait immédiatement comme sienne.

Et le faisait bien savoir à celui qui pourrait contester ce crime en lui envoyant un petit regard où brillait son sadisme presque enfantin, reflétant une évidence frustrante mais bien présente : Clyde ne pouvait pas lui refuser de se servir, il avait trop besoin de lui. Tout comme Eric Cartman en savait trop sur le compte de ce pauvre ami désorienté depuis qu'il avait découvert l'homosexualité de son complice.

Un parfum de chantage environnait leur nouveau lien ambigu, bien que cette technique discutable n'ait jamais été évoquée. Pour le moment.

Actuellement, le plus à même de jouer les maîtres-chanteurs se concentrait plutôt sur la part du contrat très généreuse qu'il se concoctait. Armé d'un couteau à beurre traînant sur la table, il coupait lentement ce dessert qui ne lui était pas destiné, en ne quittant pas des yeux celui à être lentement torturé.

Quelle délicate attention de la part de ce sale profiteur d'avoir l'audace de se servir naturellement dans le plat mais sans y fourrer directement ses mains répugnantes. D'user d'un peu de délicatesse pour mettre à bien ce premier larcin qui servirait à payer ses bonnes actions sûrement intéressées et sa bonté discutable...

Commençant à bien cerner son confident de fortune, Clyde pensait que Cartman n'était sûrement pas à saliver devant un gâteau encore inachevé, qui serait fade sans ce délicieux citron. Ce gros porc aimait davantage l'idée de s'approprier quelque chose en terrassant le plus héroïquement pour lui sa malheureusement victime. En ayant une ascendance sur une personne trop peu sûre d'elle ou hésitante pour lui dire non. Chose que ce anti-héros faisait régulièrement avec Butters, quand ce dernier ne passait pas autant de temps avec Kenny.

Maintenant, ce gars détestable recherchait sûrement un autre volontaire aussi manipulable et candide que Butters Stotch. Et Clyde ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour marcher dans les pas de son naïf prédécesseur, c'est-à-dire effectuer toutes ses basses besognes.

Sauf que le digne successeur pressenti et choisi par Eric Cartman en personne ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Traîner avec Craig Tucker, qui n'avait rien à envier à Cartman niveau violence et intimidation, lui avait appris quelques trucs pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

En prenant une voix qu'il voulait très calme et posée, et surtout avant que son invité digne d'une mauvaise surprise sacrifie froidement son pauvre gâteau, Clyde avait proposé à Cartman d'aller dans sa chambre. Qu'ainsi ils seraient plus tranquilles pour discuter de la soirée d'anniversaire d'hier. Le gamin avait eu du flair, ajouter qu'il avait des révélations importantes à lui faire achevait de piquer la curiosité de ce gars pourri gâté mais actuellement son seul allié. Un allié vicieusement intéressé lorsque les nouvelles promettaient du sang, des rebondissements et assez d'actions merveilleusement inappropriées pour le divertir.

C'est donc sans grande résistance que Cartman avait laissé ce dessert en paix pour suivre docilement son nouvel ami jusqu'à la chambre. Pensant à sa future quête qui consisterait à écouter d'une oreille distraite les élucubrations de son pathétique petit protégé, tout en cherchant des éléments de choix pour se moquer de lui. Et peut-être aussi, accessoirement, l'aider un peu...


	6. Chapter 6

Heureusement, dans cette chambre au demeurant très banale, tous les détails qui pourraient se montrer embarrassants avaient disparu. Planqués en lieu sûr. Plus par habitude que par réelle prévoyance.

Depuis ce jour décoré d'une honte sans nom, sûrement un des moments les plus gênants de sa vie, où sa mère était tombée sur un magazine pornographique en faisant du ménage dans la chambre de son fils. Et qu'elle avait bien entendu puni ce dernier en plus de lui faire la morale au sujet de la dangerosité de ce genre de lecture, que ça allait déformer en mal sa vision de l'amour, qu'il n'allait jamais trouver une petite amie correcte... Mieux ranger ses revues pour adultes avait été la seule chose que son vilain petit garçon avait apprise suite à ce sermon et ce moment ô combien humiliant.

Même après le décès de Betsy Donovan, Clyde continuait d'user de prudence et d'assez de ruse pour parfaitement cacher les magazines, ses cassettes ou d'autres choses pour adultes qu'il n'était pas censé détenir. Mais qui était de toute façon beaucoup moins nocives que la drogue, l'alcool ou les cigarettes. Et d'une grande aide pour oublier certains sentiments que lui vouait peut- être son meilleur ami...

Comme prévu, dès que son hôte lui avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre, l'indésirable s'était empressé de débuter son travail de fouille. Défaire le lit, ouvrir les tiroirs de son bureau, observer minutieusement chaque boite présente sur son étagère... Et, perdant vite patience à ce petit jeu de pistes, Cartman avait donc répondu à la mine à la fois étonnée et vexée de Clyde.

\- J'ai plein d'autres choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire. Alors si tu veux que je reste ici à t'écouter te plaindre, faudra y mettre un peu du tien...

On ne pouvait être plus clair. Et désagréable.

En commençant à décidément très bien connaître son mentor officieux et abusif, Clyde avait vite compris que son invité pas du tout convié cherchait en vain une réserve de nourriture. Et, sous une contrainte réelle ou imaginée, il avait rapidement cédé et accepté de partager avec lui un peu de ses précieuses victuailles. Une fois de plus.

À ce train-là, si Cartman continuait de s'inviter chez lui aussi régulièrement, le gamin craignait de ne plus avoir de douceurs à se mettre sous la dent pendant qu'il jouerait aux jeux vidéo ou regarderait un film. Surtout des films comme le Seigneur de anneaux. En version longue, avec les bonus.

Enfin, quelques donuts pouvaient bien être sacrifiés pour le bien de sa relation amicale avec Craig. S'il ne voulait pas que ce gros lard impoli et égoïste prenne sa place en tant qu'ami proche. Déjà que son cher invité bien gênant reprenait trop rapidement ses mauvaises habitudes. À se sentir comme un pacha dans ce terrain conquis, en s'installant confortablement sur les coussins du lit de celui, sûrement qualifié mentalement d'esclave, qui venait de justement le lui arranger.

À force de côtoyer si familièrement Cartman, Clyde se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un bon groupe d'amis soudés et respectueux. Un groupe plus sain et normal que celui de Stan, bien que le moment ne se prêtait guère à ce genre de comparaison.

Le gamin pourrait presque regretter d'avoir ouvert son cœur et fait confiance à ce psychopathe notoire, jusqu'à se souvenir des raisons qui avaient fixé son choix sur Eric Cartman. Craig le détestait et c'était réciproque. Mais Cartman craignait assez le fan de cochons d'Inde pour ne pas oser l'asticoter trop sérieusement et balancer à la ville entière le terrible secret de Craig Tucker. Pire qu'une simple anecdote embarrassante à son sujet ou une insulte inspirée.

En revanche, la patience de ce gamin terrible avait des limites. Et pouvait disparaître aussi vite que ces sucreries cédées sous la contrainte et dévorées avec donc davantage de délectation. Pour ne pas avoir à lui laisser ses précieux et délicieux doritos, Clyde mettait de côté sa volonté d'améliorer ses talents d'orateur et lui contait avec une simplicité un peu maladroite son arrivée surprise chez son meilleur ami.

En évoquant bien sûr ce pic de stress immense en croyant que Craig allait lui claquer la porte au nez. Et en réussissant même à faire rire Cartman en confiant, avec une certaine pointe d'humour assez discutable amicalement parlant, combien son ami s'était montré mal luné. Si bien qu'il avait presque eu peur en le voyant ouvrir la porte et encore plus tremblé de tous ses membres au moment de devoir prendre la parole face à ce zombie qui avait remplacé son meilleur ami. En oubliant volontairement d'ajouter que son complice avait peut-être mal dormi par sa faute, cela serait trop désagréable et Clyde s'en voulait assez comme ça. Ce dernier préférait briser le suspense et directement avouer que Craig l'avait finalement laissé entrer sans problème. Comme d'habitude...

Mais avant de pouvoir continuer son récit et vite résumer le passage avec les tacos et l'intervention mignonne de Stripe, pour pouvoir aborder le choix du film, Cartman l'avait interruption en s'esclaffant et en pointant du doigt ce pauvre gars qui cherchait juste à pouvoir continuer cette belle histoire et y voir un peu plus clair.

\- Ha ha je le savais ! Je savais bien que ce connard de Craig était complètement fou amoureux de toi !

Pris de court par cette vérité balancée avec toute la délicatesse dont pouvait faire preuve Cartman, Clyde ne pouvait qu'écarquiller les yeux.

Comme s'il n'était pas déjà au courant que l'heureux élu en question c'était lui. Qu'il avait oublié que son meilleur ami possédait un cœur et des sentiments. Et était gay surtout, en le lui faisant savoir par le biais d'émotions amoureuses ressenties à son contact. Une possibilité qu'il ne voulait pas admettre, qui avait volontairement été mise de côté depuis l'affaire Brenda Love.

\- Ce n'est pas possible...

Cartman était un gros con égoïste, instable et machiavélique. Mais il détestait qu'on mette sa parole en doute. Surtout quand c'était la stricte vérité et un sujet à lui tenir étrangement à cœur.

\- Réfléchis un peu pour une fois ! Si Craig ne t'aimait pas il n'aurait jamais accepté de te revoir si facilement. Et te laisser participer à cette fête stupide...

Tout à fait. On ne pouvait pas dire mieux. Ou peut-être d'une façon tout de même plus sympathique.

En tant que meilleur ami de Craig Tucker, Clyde aurait dû le savoir et rougir de honte en laissant une évidence pareille lui échapper.

Craig ne donnait pas sa confiance à n'importe qui. Alors, pour ce qui était des deuxièmes chances après une forte déception ou une situation trop compliquée, la chose devenait une véritable rareté à signaler au journal télévisé ! Et même ajouter un flash spécial qui annoncerait une fin du monde à s'abattre sur la ville puisque Craig Tucker était amoureux. Et pas de n'importe qui...!

Mais le petit chanceux vers qui étaient tournés ces tendres sentiments n'avait pas franchement envie d'en rire. Ni de fortement s'émouvoir sur cet amour lui étant destiné.

L'ambiance devenait d'un coup beaucoup plus pesante. À cause de cette nouvelle difficile à encaisser, ne pas savoir comment l'aborder pour convenablement la comprendre. Si Clyde voulait bien commencer par l'accepter déjà... En attendant, il fallait gagner du temps.

\- Il l'a peut-être décidé comme ça. Par hasard...

\- C'est pas possible, Clyde... T'es trop con pour comprendre que ton pote se branle en pensant à toi ?

Oui, bien sûr. Celui censé être véritablement attardé pour laisser passer cette évidence avait eu l'occasion de le remarquer en détail.

Et puis, d'une manière plus générale, comme beaucoup de jeunes personnes de son âge, son meilleur ami devait découvrir la sexualité en s'exerçant d'abord sur sa petite personne. Explorer son corps en pensant aux différentes anecdotes de ses petits camarades sur leurs connaissances de la sexualité encore fortement balbutiante. Et donc se masturber en pensant à la fille dont il était amoureux. Pourquoi pas aussi en zieutant les femmes voluptueuses en vedette des magazines et films X.

Ou plutôt, pour resituer les choses dans la réalité à entourer Craig Tucker, se tripoter en pensant à son meilleur ami, Clyde Donovan. Le garçon le plus mignon de la classe, un assez bon choix en vérité. Ou d'autres spécimens masculins assez intéressants et excitants pour permettre d'au moins à moitié assumer cette attirance particulière pour les hommes.

Quoique, Craig semblait totalement l'assumer. Sinon il ne se serait pas jeté de la sorte sur son cher ami, pour justement avoir besoin de cette présence rapprochée pour complètement prendre son pied. Et sûrement être assez amoureux pour atteindre un tel degré de plaisir juste en se retrouvant simplement collé à un gars censé être juste son ami.

Tout semblait plausible, bien que terriblement gênant. En plus de lui faire repenser à ce moment précis, quand, avec la compagnie virtuelle de Brenda Love, Craig s'était touché en restant étroitement serré contre lui. Un contact qui n'avait pas été à qualifier de dégoûtant, juste un moment très troublant.

En fait, se retrouver si proche de son meilleur ami n'avait pas été désagréable. Ce mélange de sexualité très primaire et de sensualité presque innocente à se mêler dans cette ambiance qui se voulait strictement amicale. Quand le gamin au bonnet péruvien avait progressivement fait pression avec sa main sur le t-shirt de son ami. Sans chercher à masquer sa respiration un peu plus forte et parfaitement perceptible par son compère. Ou bien quand son souffle s'était accéléré, en se manifestant chaudement juste au creux de son cou, pour ensuite y déposer un semblant de baiser...

Si Clyde avait été un parfait inconnu à juger la scène, il aurait peut-être trouvé tout ceci assez excitant. Peut-être romantique aussi. Mais cela ne faisait pas de lui un gay pour autant, sinon il aurait eu une érection en se retrouvant si proche d'un gars.

Ouais, ça tombait sous le sens et ce n'était surtout pas de la mauvaise foi. Et là, si le grand admirateur de Bebe Stevens commençait à rougir, c'était l'unique faute de toutes ces réflexions trop intenses et sérieuses. Purement scientifiques.

Pour ne pas davantage perdre la face devant ce dangereux personnage qui pouvait trop facilement devenir le pire des tourmenteurs, Clyde misait sur la prudence. Et le détournement habile du sujet de conversation. Du moins, il faisait preuve de bonne volonté à défaut d'être particulièrement subtile et inspiré.

\- Pourtant, je n'ai pas trouvé de preuves...

\- Clyde, parfois je me dis que tu es vraiment pire que Butters. Il n'y a pas besoin de preuves pour ces trucs-là ! En fait, ça se ressent...

Le prétendu parangon de la naïveté, après Butters, avait l'impression que Cartman se mettait à nouveau à lui parler français.

En déblatérant au sujet de tous les types de regard avec lesquels Craig pouvait l'observer. Des échanges de regards purement amicaux et complices, bien entendu. Là, pas besoin de s'y attarder.

Mais aussi, de manière très subtile à débusquer, des coups d'œil plus appuyés que lui aurait lancé son meilleur ami. Pleins de sous-entendus ou propices à une invitation, soulignés par un haussement de sourcil pour capter son attention. Quand ce n'était pas pour le dévorer des yeux, en se disant que ce cher Clyde était particulièrement mignon aujourd'hui, et qu'il avait vraiment un cul magnifique. Ou bien à simplement lui envoyer un regard plein de mélancolie et de résignation, en comprenant qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un gars assez stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte de ses sentiments.

Vraiment, Clyde n'aimait pas du tout quand ce gros lard se permettait de parler de son meilleur ami comme s'il le connaissait par cœur. Encore moins quand ce personnage exécrable osait inventer des pensées complètement ridicules qu'aurait pu avoir Craig. Et puis, il doutait fort que ce dernier soit obnubilé par sa présence. Craig Tucker accordait de l'importance uniquement à son cochon d'Inde, qui passait avant sa famille et ses amis. Un éventuel petit ami devait juste être un agacement supplémentaire, une présence superflue.

Et ce rôle de pseudo expert de l'amour n'allait pas du tout à Cartman, il le faisait même furieusement délirer. Comment une paire d'yeux pouvait dire tant de choses... ? C'était ridicule.

Mais, le gamin avait beau froncer les sourcils et feindre d'ignorer la grande théorie de son confident au sujet de la puissance que pouvait avoir un simple regard, il ne trompait personne.

Clyde ne voulait surtout pas chercher à analyser toutes ces fois où Craig l'avait regardé d'une façon finalement très peu amicale. Peut-être légèrement tendre et affectueuse. Sans oublier des regards trop appuyés pour être complètement purs.

Et, qu'inconsciemment, il s'était rendu complice de ce petit jeu plein de tension sexuelle. En se pavanant devant son meilleur ami pour lui faire admirer des nouveaux vêtements, et au passage lui laisser le champ libre pour se rincer l'œil. Quand il s'était changé de nombreuses fois devant lui, sans se poser de questions puisqu'ils étaient deux potes totalement en confiance, sans savoir que son ami était gay et donc nullement neutre face à ce genre de scène qui se révélait être un sublime strip-tease. Et toutes ces fois où le prétendant de Bebe Stevens s'était montré très familier et amicalement affectueux avec son meilleur ami. En agissant justement comme un meilleur ami normal et exemplaire, qui prenait son ami par le bras, lui étreignait les épaules de façon totalement fraternelle ou lui ébouriffait gentiment les cheveux pour l'agacer.

Sans oublier de lui offrir ses célèbres câlins doux et apaisants, que tout le monde appréciait et s'accordait à dire qu'ils étaient les plus réconfortants.

Pas étonnant que Craig ne l'ait jamais repoussé lors de ces fameuses étreintes offertes sans malice. Alors que le fan de cochons d'Inde disait à son ami qu'il était vraiment un bébé et qu'ils avaient passé l'âge de se faire des câlins, ses pulsions devaient joyeusement hurler le contraire. Ce n'était pas pour rien si son complice s'était tout de même toujours légèrement collé à lui pour un peu participer à cet échange de tendresse. Dans son esprit d'ami comblé, il avait toujours pris ça comme une marque d'estime de la part du très cool Craig Tucker. Maintenant, Clyde essayait juste de se souvenir si par hasard Craig ne s'était pas un petit peu trop rapproché de lui ou avait eu un début d'érection.

En tentant également de se demander depuis quand cette si belle relation amicale avait basculé vers quelque chose de si chaotique et suggestif. Et s'il était parfaitement normal d'inclure son meilleur ami dans autant de réflexions à connotation sexuelle.

Pour une fois, Cartman venir d'agir tel un super héros en lui sauvant la mise dans ce tourbillon de pensées aussi confuses que dérangeantes. Au lieu de l'y enfoncer encore plus en voulant lui tirer les vers du nez, son confident finalement peut-être pas si cruel concluait ses explications sur les ficelles de l'amour, vaillamment et avec une précision se voulant très professionnelle.

Même si cette intervention ne sonnait pas vraiment comme un compliment bon à rassurer son petit protégé.

\- Je t'assure, seule une personne vraiment amoureuse pourrait supporter un gars aussi chiant et insupportable que toi.

Une chance que la suite de ces élucubrations soit plus douce aux oreilles, sinon Clyde comptait mettre ce gêneur à la porte. Par la force s'il le fallait. Sans se soucier des représailles. Ou bien trop tard pour s'en inquiéter sérieusement.

Dès que le gamin avait entendu Cartman évoquer Feldspar, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'afficher un franc sourire. Encore plus radieux en repensant au moment aussi magnifique que marquant où Feldspar, alias Craig Tucker, avait trahi ses anciens compagnons pour rejoindre l'armée des Ténèbres dirigée par Clyde, et devenir l'assassin personnel de ce dernier. Malgré leur cuisante défaite et les commentaires orduriers de Cartman au sujet de ce sale traître de Craig, Clyde devait bien admettre que la loyauté de son meilleur ami l'avait sincèrement touché. Doublement motivé dans son sombre et cruel dessein. Pour finir par lui être d'un soutien sans faille après la terrible débâcle. Sans fuir et rentrer tranquillement chez lui en laissant ce pathétique Super Vilain se noyer dans ses larmes.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres déchu se souvenait encore des paroles réconfortantes du voleur toujours à ses côtés, lui avouant qu'il ne regrettait pas sa trahison. Et serait même prêt à trahir encore n'importe qui, sauf Stripe, pour refaire des plans diaboliques avec lui. De toute façon, le mystérieux Feldspar préférait se ranger du côté des méchants plutôt que des gentils aux plans trop compliqués et voués à l'échec.

D'après l'avis avisé d'Eric Cartman, ce genre de choix très lourd de conséquences n'était pas du tout anodin. Seuls des sentiments assez forts pouvaient l'éveiller et l'animer.

Pour ensuite passer à des exemples plus simplistes, mais tout aussi révélateurs. Ce gars assez immonde pour avoir créé l'association des bébés du crack, mais pas complètement aveugle pour également remarquer que deux de ses collègues partageaient une certaine complicité. Une complicité presque aussi pathétique que celle entre Stan et Kyle, mais en plus discrète. Néanmoins, pas assez discrète pour échapper à la vigilance de leur implacable patron. C'est donc avec une petite satisfaction pas du tout dissimulée que Cartman énonçait à un des deux coupables toutes ces fois où son cher ami Craig l'avait aidé pour des dossiers administratifs de l'association. Avec un calme et un zèle exemplaires, alors que l'incompréhension de Clyde face à un problème pourtant ridiculement facile pouvait en faire sortir plus d'un de ses gonds. Mais pas son meilleur ami, habitué à prêter main forte à son complice ou uniquement être gentil dans le but d'un jour pouvoir le sauter. Une sorte de monnaie d'échange, un moyen de remerciement où il fallait y mettre du sien.

Quoique, Clyde n'aimait pas du tout cette dernière possibilité. Craig n'était pas un gars altruiste et immensément serviable, mais ce n'était pas non plus une fouine vicieuse prête à abuser de la confiance de son meilleur ami. Le meilleur ami en question préférait chasser cette machination graveleuse et abracadabrante de son esprit en hochant vivement la tête lorsque son confident de fortune évoquait toutes ces fois où le fan de cochons d'Inde partageait de la nourriture avec lui. Ou acceptait d'aller une fois de plus à Taco Bell avec son compère, à force de subir la douce insistance bien appuyée mais tellement enfantine de ce dernier.

Toujours pour illustrer cet amour à toute épreuve, Cartman avait remarqué ce cas assez rare pour être relevé et analysé, quand Craig usait de plus de délicatesse et d'intérêt que d'habitude pour serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras (en gardant tout de même une certaine retenue...), dans l'idée de le consoler si un élève de leur école se moquait gravement de lui. Les remarques qui blessaient le plus Clyde étaient celles à concerner son physique et son image. Si bien que l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens se sentait profondément blessé si un petit farceur bien inspiré lui rappelait ses mauvaises notes mais le rassurait en disant qu'il restait toujours en bonne position pour être le plus gros après le célèbre Eric Cartman. Et que si les filles sortaient avec lui c'était uniquement par intérêt.

Au lieu de donner satisfaction à ces plaisantins se prenant pour des maîtres de l'humour, la malheureuse victime allait toujours se réfugier auprès de son ami préféré. Qui laissait son compère pleurer sur son épaule (Ou plutôt se moucher sur lui...), tout en lui répétant de ne pas croire toutes ces conneries. Et penser très sérieusement à régler leur compte aux auteurs de ce méfait.

Les adultes de l'école ou les parents des concernés n'avaient jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi cet élément perturbateur qu'était Craig Tucker s'en prenait plus violemment à certains gamins. Ceux pourtant censés représenter la sagesse et la sécurité s'étaient contentés de prévenir les parents de ne pas laisser leur charmante progéniture trop jouer avec ce sale gosse toujours aussi indiscipliné.

Comme bien souvent, Cartman avait l'impression d'être le seul à réfléchir dans toute cette folie. Il avait très bien remarqué que Craig était un intimidateur sévère mais juste, à particulièrement s'acharner sur ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de s'en prendre à son meilleur ami.

Et ce personnage lui aussi peu recommandable avait particulièrement adoré quand le gamin au bonnet péruvien avait cassé le nez de cet abruti de Mark Cotswolds. Cet esclandre lui permettait en plus d'appuyer sa théorie sur cette étrange loyauté qu'un gars aussi distant que Craig vouait pourtant à son ami.

N'en finissant plus d'être chamboulé à cause des agissements d'une certaine personne, l'ami concerné pouvait seulement admettre qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Craig faisait autant attention à lui. Ou alors il avait trouvé cela très naturel venant d'un meilleur ami...

Grossière erreur, comme l'avait souligné le regard lourd de reproches que son confident très impliqué avait posé sur lui, en plus d'ajouter d'une voix intransigeante que ça allait maintenant être à son tour de faire des efforts.

Et sans plus tarder, car la patience n'avait décidément pas sa place dans ce genre de situation : Le plus sérieusement du monde, Cartman glissait à présent sur Clyde un regard impitoyable pour entamer une inspection de la plus neutre et constructive des façons, d'après lui.

Bien que celui à être fixé de la sorte ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise ni en confiance, il préférait encore le regard un peu trop troublant de Craig. Être désiré restait plus agréable qu'un regard trop critique. Et se maudissait mentalement d'avoir osé penser ce genre de chose sur son meilleur ami avec lequel il voulait conserver une relation strictement amicale. Enfin, peut-être pas complètement non plus. À confirmer plus tard... Non en fait c'était entièrement de la faute de Cartman et de son foutu regard trop intense s'il venait de penser tout ça !

\- Pour commencer, tu vas devoir faire attention à ton apparence. Les gays sont très à cheval sur ça. Ils veulent uniquement des gars très beaux, sexy, bien habillés...

Très intéressant.

Clyde approuvait en hochant modestement la tête, comme s'il était parfaitement au courant de ce fait purement esthétique tout juste découvert.

Étrangement, et sûrement pas juste parce que ce détail flattait sa fierté, le gamin adorait cette information propre à l'homosexualité masculine. Si les filles de l'école le trouvaient terriblement mignon, et qu'en plus un gay le jugeait à son goût, alors il devait vraiment être sans aucun doute super canon ! Comme ces acteurs acclamés majoritairement par le public féminin, davantage pour leur prestance que leur interprétation purement professionnelle. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Clyde qu'on vante sa beauté plutôt que son intelligence. Il avait des amis intelligents, c'était suffisant.

\- Alors, à ta place Clyde, je ferai un régime. Et peut-être que tu devrais aussi faire un truc pour tes cheveux, ils ne ressemblent à rien.

Ce gros porc l'aurait giflé ou donné un coup bien placé, l'effet aurait été le même. Sa fierté venait de se faire mettre à terre, piétinée et saccagée de la plus immonde des façons par ce sadique. Cartman ne laissait pas échapper le moindre petit rire, mais son regard le trahissait. Il brillait du plaisir malsain récolté en torturant mentalement celui qui était pourtant son protégé. Mais celui qui se prenait également comme l'unique beau gosse de l'école, et Eric Cartman ne pouvait que jubiler de l'avoir faire légèrement basculer de son piédestal.

D'ailleurs, cet être impitoyable n'en avait pas terminé avec lui...

\- Je pense même que tu devrais changer de style vestimentaire. Craig va vite se lasser du style beau gosse qui se croit intéressant. Essaye donc de porter des lunettes, ça te donnera un air plus intelligent.

Si sa fierté avait été un être vivant, elle aurait été misérablement achevée par ces remarques lâchées avec un professionnalisme sans cœur et sans grande considération pour son interlocuteur.

Un interlocuteur qui avait fait du chemin depuis l'époque pas encore si lointaine où le pauvre petit Clyde Donovan perdait trop facilement ses moyens devant des gens trop cruels et influents, tel Eric Cartman. Pour ensuite pleurer comme un bébé dans les bras de son meilleur ami, si jamais quelqu'un osait lui dire qu'il était gros. À présent, il avait appris à laisser sortir sa peine uniquement en privé. La chose en devenait beaucoup moins humiliante pour son image et sa crédibilité.

Certains événements marquants, dont le décès de sa mère, l'avait profondément marqué et fait un peu grandir. L'influence de Craig Tucker y avait été pour beaucoup aussi. Pour le rendre assez mature et ne plus démarrer au quart de tour s'il y avait un mot de trop prononcé à son sujet, comme le faisait toujours Kyle Broflovski. Clyde restait futilement charmé par les compliments sincères ou hypocrites, mais il avait également appris à gérer les remarques acerbes. Et savoir parfaitement y répondre pour clouer le bec à celui qui le lui balançait sournoisement. Il faut dire qu'il avait un bon professeur, qui était également son meilleur ami...

\- Si Craig m'aime comme je suis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais changer quelque chose.

Du grand art, digne de l'enseignement de Craig, aux méthodes discutables mais à faire leurs preuves. Ce dernier aurait sûrement été très fier de lui, et peut être même encore plus amoureux. Mais son élève et ami préférait ignorer cette dernière constatation bien incongrue mais peut-être assez agréable à penser...

Clyde préférait se concentrer sur le plus important et prudent pour ses émotions : Il venait de remettre à sa place ce gars détestable qui adorait user de ses talents de manipulateur pour humilier les autres. Mais qui brillait aussi dans l'art de se venger de ceux à lui avoir manqué de respect. Une information pourtant capitale dont il était hélas aisé de s'en rappeler. La façon aussi effrayante que fascinante avec laquelle Eric Cartman s'était vengé des moqueries de Scott Tenorman restait gravée dans les esprits.

En moins macabre, Clyde allait juste devoir supporter les railleries de ses camarades de classe et le mépris cette fois éternel de son futur ancien meilleur ami devenu son pire ennemi dans ce futur proche.

Sauf que, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Cartman semblait plus sincèrement étonné que bouillir monstrueusement de colère. Il venait même d'esquisser un petit sourire en se disant sûrement que ce cher Clyde n'était peut-être pas si pitoyable et attardé finalement. Qu'il pouvait presque aussi bien se défendre que son meilleur ami gay et fan des cochons d'Inde. Et que ce loser qui s'ignorait avait à présent le droit de s'asseoir à ses côtés au lieu de bêtement rester assis sur une chaise, en face de lui. Et d'afficher un air trop sérieux pour être amusant. Bien que son impitoyable confident lui faisait au moins la grâce de ne pas le brusquer ou le forcer à cracher plus vite le morceau.

Certes, Clyde devait sincèrement être soucieux pour ne pas s'être inquiété plus que ça de la réaction supposée violente de Cartman, ou de consciencieusement lui livrer au pas de course la suite des événements de la soirée passée. En soignant bien sûr chaque détail, dans l'espoir d'impressionner un peu son seul spectateur pire qu'un critique de cinéma.

Visiblement, son unique souci concernait le cas de son meilleur ami. Un détail à la fois romantique et pathétique, si le jugement habile d'Eric Cartman était passé par là.

\- De toute façon maintenant ça ne sert plus à rien tout ça...

Avant de se faire agresser par l'impatience de son invité, Clyde sautait quelques épisodes et passait directement au passage clef. Le moment prophétique à l'avoir plongé dans cet état d'incompréhension face à certaines de ses émotions aussi nouvelles que déroutantes.

Quand Craig lui avait proposé de rester dormir à la maison, et que lui, en ami indigne, s'était enseveli volontairement sous les fausses excuses à dormir debout. Et se dépêtrer de son tissu de mensonges avant de complètement se ridiculiser, bien que le summum avait été presque atteint quand Clyde avait lâchement refusé l'invitation d'une façon tout à fait lamentable. D'ailleurs, le gamin n'avait pas censuré son récit, et ajoutait bien que Craig avait flairé son mensonge sans cacher sa déception. Une vive déception qui devait maintenant s'être muée en une terrible colère...

En parlant de colère et autres joyeusetés de ce genre, le responsable de ce fiasco amicalement amoureux s'attendait à se faire insulter à cause de sa nullité par son cher confident. Que celui-ci le traite de tous les noms et ne se gêne pas pour lever la main sur lui. Histoire de voir si sa tête était définitivement creuse, ce qui pourrait expliquer toutes ces erreurs inqualifiables de stupidité.

Mais pas du tout, pas question d'inclure de l'animosité alors que Cartman paraissait très satisfait. Après avoir écouté très attentivement les confidences de son nouvel ami proche, ce gars lui avait offert un petit sourire... Admiratif. Oui, admiratif. Alors que Clyde n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir accompli un acte très glorieux en fuyant ainsi. Heureusement que son confident était là pour le remettre sur le droit chemin et balayer tous ses doutes.

\- Non, au contraire, tu as très bien fait de refuser.

\- Vraiment ?

Si Clyde ignorait réellement le côté positif de son acte décevant, il aurait dû se douter de la nature de la réponse de Cartman. En voyant son petit sourire carnassier pendant qu'il lui tapotait l'épaule d'un air faussement sympathique pour accompagner la fameuse explication digne de son esprit malsain.

\- Si tu étais resté chez Craig, il t'aurait menotté sur son lit pour pouvoir faire de toi sa chose. Et te baiser dans toutes les positions possibles, bien sauvagement. Pour ensuite te laisser complètement prostré, toi, ce pauvre ami naïf à se l'avoir pris bien profond. Tellement que tu en aurais pleuré et hurlé de douleur toute la nuit ! Et même les jours suivants au moment de t'asseoir !

Touché ou pas par la sainte sagesse propre à tous les confidents digne de ce nom, Cartman restait en tout cas le pire des connards. À éclater d'un rire tout bonnement insupportable en voyant l'air choqué de son interlocuteur, et redoubler d'hilarité quand Clyde avait lâché sèchement que ce n'était pas drôle. En le repoussant brutalement, mais en ne pouvant pas non plus nier les paroles tout à coup désagréablement censées de Cartman. Ce dernier venait de se calmer, et essuyait d'un revers de main les quelques larmes à illustrer l'expression "pleurer de rire", en ajoutant que si lui, cet ami irréprochable, avait faussé compagnie à son pote adoré, c'était bien pour cette raison. Cette peur non avouable de se faire violer par son propre meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami gay, et donc indigne de confiance.

Absolument. Celui à se définir comme l'unique fautif ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, ni cogiter encore des heures au sujet de cette soirée terminée trop brutalement.

En revanche, son confident était encore assez généreux pour lui délivrer quelques conseils à prendre ou non avec des pincettes. Ayant totalement fait disparaître son fou rire pour reprendre une attitude on ne peut plus sérieuse tout en joignant les mains, Cartman débutait ses saintes paroles en expliquant à son petit protégé encore si innocent qu'il avait décidément beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Et surtout à savoir. Notamment par rapport à l'homosexualité et la sexualité gay.

À vrai dire, n'ayant personne pour éclairer sa lanterne à ce sujet, Clyde ne disait pas non pour acquérir quelques connaissances qui pourraient lui être utiles la prochaine fois qu'il croiserait Craig. Si son ami ne l'ignorait pas exprès, ou s'était juré de rendre sa vie impossible pour lui faire payer son mauvais comportement...

L'intervention de Cartman l'avait empêché de sombrer une fois de plus dans cette sombre vision de son avenir amical (Et peut-être amoureux)

\- Tu vois, dans les relations gays il y en a un qui joue le rôle de l'homme, et l'autre de la femme. Le dominant et le dominé. Et dès le début tu dois montrer que c'est toi qui domine !

Malgré l'absence de mots savants dans ces explications et cette manière très calme et posée dont ce gros lard finalement assez patient faisait preuve, Clyde n'était pas sûr de tout bien saisir. Enfin si, il comprenait très bien, n'étant pas le meilleur ami de Craig Tucker pour rien. L'admirateur sans cesse éconduit de Bebe restait donc le mieux placé pour savoir que son complice détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres ou si quelqu'un décidait à sa place. Il n'était donc pas du genre à se laisser dominer comme une jeune fille caricaturalement niaise. Encore moins à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. La présence d'un adulte trop moralisateur l'incitait même à exagérer son attitude insolente.

\- Je ne pense pas que Craig soit du genre à aimer se faire dominer...

\- Clyde, tu es si naïf... Les gays adorent se mettre des trucs dans le cul. Pourquoi tu crois que Craig aime autant les cochons d'Inde, à ton avis ?

Assez naïf en effet, ou juste très peu habitué au second degré qui évoluait dans le domaine sexuel. Gay plus précisément. Encore et toujours.

Et à inévitablement commencer à le faire rougir en comprenant l'aspect tellement ingénu de sa réponse renforçant le quiproquo tout juste découvert. Clyde était parti dans de grandes théories au sujet du style rebelle de son complice, alors que la conversation parlait en fait d'un aspect de la sexualité entre deux hommes consentants. En évoquant ensuite la masturbation anale, de façon bien sûr très particulière...

Déjà que l'ami complètement déboussolé face à ce monde totalement nouveau pour lui se sentait perdre pied en imaginant son compère l'embrasser, ce n'était pas la peine de songer y ajouter des détails d'une étreinte trop physique et rapprochée, de rendre la chose encore plus troublante et compliquée à comprendre.

Fort heureusement, le plus enclin à se moquer de sa crédulité n'avait pas remarqué cette bévue. Il devait penser qu'en lecteur assidu de Playboy et amateur de jolies blondes, Clyde Donovan savait reconnaître les sujets explicites évoqués en double sens.

Pour un peu, Clyde s'en serait épongé le front de soulagement. Une nouvelle humiliation venait d'être évitée. Toutefois, les nouvelles instructions de son coach officieux ne lui laissaient pas le loisir de souffler un peu.

Au lieu de sauter sur une belle occasion de blâmer une cible facile, Cartman continuait ses recommandations. En expliquant que pour méthodiquement fixer son autorité sur le gars à soumettre, il fallait l'inviter en premier et fixer soi-même le lieu, la date et l'heure du premier rendez-vous.

Et ce confident plein de ressources avait jugé bon d'ajouter que Clyde devait bien connaître la chose puisqu'il sortait souvent avec des filles à bien vouloir de lui, et passait donc du bon temps dans des lieux typiques pour les jeunes couples bien niais.

Sans relever cette petite pique signée Eric Cartman, le supposé bourreau des cœurs passait rapidement en revue tous les endroits parfaitement romantiques qu'il avait fréquenté avec ses petites amies ou de simples filles à l'avoir intéressé un court instant. Le lieu qui pourrait plaire à Craig, assez calme, tranquille, sans oublier d'être un minimum cool pour arriver à avoir son approbation. Sans oublier de lui convenir à lui aussi. À part la Casa Bonita.

En pensant tout haut, le gamin évoquait une enseigne devenue habituelle pour ses premiers rendez-vous galants. Denny's, un endroit où il allait souvent partager un dessert romantique avec sa compagne féminine du moment. Et cette fois avec son meilleur ami gay officiellement amoureux de lui, comme venait de doublement le confirmer Cartman.

\- Tu vois que tu peux être intelligent quand tu veux !

Le futur génie qui s'ignorait peut-être avait fait la sourde oreille à cette énième réflexion condescendante. Il avait plus important à penser.

Pour le moment, Clyde n'était pas stressé en pensant à ce simulacre de premier rendez-vous amoureux. Autant que le gamin ne le visualisait pas encore très clairement, c'était encore un projet issu de l'imagination dangereusement fertile de Cartman.

Encore fallait-il que cet événement puisse avoir lieu, comme il y avait de fortes chances pour que son meilleur ami soit mortellement fâché...

Voilà, la pire épreuve de force qui se dressait actuellement devant lui était le moment fatidique du coup de téléphone pour faire le premier pas et proposer ce fameux rencart. Si Craig ne lui raccrochait pas au nez...


End file.
